Paranormal Penguin
by Zyar
Summary: Luego de que Skipper sea atropellado,los demás pingüinos pierden su rastro. Pero Cabo empieza a sentir una presencia en el cuartel que podría ser él,¿es su fantasma?,¿o algo diferente? ¿Skipper en verdad está muerto?
1. Accidente

**Paranormal Penguin; una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco,y en las peliculas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity".**

**Accidente**

Ellos solo habían salido por unos cuantos conos de nieve arcoiris,se deslizaron todo el largo de Central Park esperando llegar al carrito de helados pronto. Pero tuvieron que detenerse por lo que encontraron a la mitad del camino. Simplemente no podían abandonar a un gato que se estaba desangrando ahí,totalmente solo.

-¿Qué pasó contigo? -fue la primera pregunta,que vino de Skipper con una voz demandante,al tiempo que sujetaba sobre su aleta al gato;era un gato negro y delgaducho,por lo que la sangre que salía de su cuerpo apenas era notable.

-Carstor...carstor... -murmuró el gato,aferrandose a Skipper con sus ultimas fuerzas- ¡ooh carstor!...debe ser detenido,por lo que mas quieras...carstor,carstor...

-¿Qué es "carstor"? -fue la segunda pregunta,tambien de Skipper,inclinando la cabeza al igual que sus tres amigos,Kowalski,Rico y Cabo. El gato negro empezaba a cerrar sus amarillentos ojos- ¡resiste,gato!

-Ustedes...deben detener a carstor...por lo que mas quieran,porfavor...carstor...carstor...antes de que sea...muy...

-Te ayudaremos,pero antes necesitamos curarte primero,gato.

-¡No hay tiempo! -gritó,soltando un alarido de dolor inmediatamente después- ¡carstor...! debemos detener a carstor auh...se los ruego,deten...gan a...carstor...

Skipper se quedó observandolo,con sus ojos entrecerrados por la pena. A ese pobre gato no parecía quedarle mucho tiempo,vió a sus compañeros que observaban desde la distancia. Kowalski le tapaba los ojos a Cabo,igualmente mirando consternado la situación del gato.

-Cumplamosle su voluntad a este gato,muchachos. Y mas vale que nos demos prisa.

Sentenció el líder de los pingüinos. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a ese gato negro,les guió en el camino hasta donde decía estaba carstor,esa cosa que sabían le había hecho eso. Cuando llegaron,se encontraron frente a una carretera,al otro lado estaba un bosque,pero no hacía falta cruzar. Skipper se detuvo,colocando ambas aletas a los lados de su cadera,con Cabo a lado suyo y Kowalski y Rico cargando al gato en sus aletas detrás de su líder.

-Ok,llegamos,gato. ¿Dónde está "carstor"?

-Skipper, -al llamado de la voz de Kowalski,el líder se volteó hacia él y su teniente le dió una mirada triste,aun cargando al gato en sus aletas- lo perdimos.

Skipper abrió su pico para protestar,pero ver el cuerpo inerte del gato en las aletas de sus dos amigos lo hizo quedarse callado. Se encogió de hombros con culpa.

-Si. -afirmó Skipper,tapando los ojos de Cabo a su izquierda- Dejenlo abajo,muchachos.

Kowalski y Rico obedecieron,bajando cuidadosamente al gato negro sobre el cesped que se tiñó de color carmesí sangre. Rico tosió un pañuelo y cubrió la cara del gato respetuosamente,con tristeza mientras Skipper descubría los ojos de Cabo.

El líder del equipo se dió media vuelta,viendo de nuevo hacia la carretera,un auto pasó por ella como una ráfaga,volando las plumas de los pingüinos que estaban confundidos.

-¿Qué es carstor? -preguntó en voz alta Skipper al aire. Caminó unos lentos pasos,cruzando la carretera hasta llegar al centro de ella,donde unas manchas oscuras llamaron su atención. ¿Gasolina? ¿o aceite? Se inclinó un poco para tocarlas,y un poco del líquido se quedó en su aleta,lo olfateó y reconoció el olor. Enderezó su espalda sorprendido- Esto es sangre.

-¡Skipper,cuidado!

La voz de Cabo sonó lejana,nisiquiera fue capaz de verlo,pero sabía a lo que se refería. Volteó hacia un lado de la carretera,sentía el peligro aproximarse como _una ráfaga_ y antes que pudiera reaccionar,el deportivo verde que corría a toda velocidad hacia él lo golpeó de lleno. Luego todo era negro,no supo que pasó con él,pero la realidad era que había sido arrojado con descomunal fuerza de impacto a la zanja del bosque. Quien sabe que daños habría causado el golpe en su pequeño cuerpo.

Cabo quiso lanzarse por él,pero Kowalski y Rico se lo impidieron sujetandolo por las aletas ante el peligro de que él tambien pudiera ser atropellado,así que el joven solo pudo gritar.

-¡SKIPPER!

**Se que actualmente estoy escribiendo otra historia,y no suelo escribir dos al mismo tiempo-a menos tenga congelada la otra,lo cual no es el caso con "en la guerra y en el amor"-,pero he estado dando forma a esta idea en mi cabeza desde hace un poco y necesitaba desarrollarla. Así que trataré de llevar dos historias a la vez de forma regular.**


	2. Castores

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco,y las peliculas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity".**

**Castores**

Skipper se levantó utilizando sus dos aletas como punto de apoyo,no parecían estar lastimadas. Gimió un poco mientras sentía el vértigo cuando se levantaba,estaba sobre la tierra cubierta por hojas,un escenario típico para otoño cuando las hojas de los árboles se caen. El pingüino,lacerado y cortado empezó a caminar entre quejidos dolientes. ¿Dónde podrían estar sus tres soldados?

Notó que el mayor daño lo había recibido su cabeza y su abdomen,al menos dos costillas rotas y una contusión en su nuca. Todo su cuerpo estaba mugriento,pero no le importaba un poco de suciedad. Aumentó su velocidad a pesar del dolor,porsupuesto resultaría mucho mas conveniente deslizarse y lo preferiría,pero por ahora sus fracturas no se lo permitían. De cualquier forma no tuvo que andar por mucho tiempo,un pequeño animal detuvo su marcha.

-¿Castor? -preguntó Skipper al verlo. Era obvio que era un castor,su cola escamosa y sus grandes dientes lo delataban. Pero,¿porqué le obstruía el paso? Pronto mas castores llegaron a su lado,y Skipper empezó a preocuparse;lo rodeaban- ¿qué está pasando? -preguntó retrocediendo con cautela,detrás suyo había mas castores.

El primer castor que había visto se le acercó y lo observó fijamente,sonriendo al encontrar lo que buscaba y volvió a tomar su distancia.

-Carstor ha hablado. -dijo con seriedad.

-¿Carstor? -repitió Skipper,bajando la vista al sentir como las respuestas empezaban a llegar- carro...castor...carro-castor,carstor. -levantó la vista de nuevo sobre los castores,con su pico colgando- ¿qué significa esto?

-Tu has sido marcado por carstor. -dijo un castor que sonaba mas inocente,tocando la panza de Skipper. El pingüino bajó la vista y se sujetó la barriga,descubriendo una gran marca del parachoques por el que había sido golpeado antes,era como la figura gris de un castor. Con tanta suciedad en su cuerpo no se había dado cuenta antes- Quien es marcado por carstor,es elegido.

Al final de estas palabras,los castores empezaron a acercarse cada vez mas a Skipper,quien se sintió algo raro,no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese lugar. Pero podía entender que los castores tenían algo que ver con carstor,y ellos decían que había sido marcado por él,entonces ¿carstor era el deportivo verde que lo había atropellado? Levantó sus aletas en señal de defensa,no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su espacio personal fuera invadido por los castores.

-Quedense atrás -advirtió Skipper,provocando un alto general en los roedores- no quiero hacerles daño,yo solo...quiero irme de aquí.

-¿Irte? -dijo un castor entre la multitud y rió como un desquiciado,talvez lo era- quien es marcado por carstor...

-...es elegido. Y nunca se va de aquí. -completó la frase otro castor,que tambien sonreía con malicia.

Skipper rechistó,estaba confundido e impactado. Él se vió obligado a retroceder cuando los castores siguieron acorralando,cada vez mas cerca.

Apretó el pico al sentir la mordida de uno de los castores en su aleta,se lo sacudió,pero enseguida otro ocupó su pocisión. En menos de lo que se diera cuenta,estaba lleno de castores,unos se colgaban de su cuerpo por sus dientes y otros por sus garras,y él se fue al suelo por el peso. Y el dolor,oh el dolor iba en aumento de forma terrible. Soltó unos gritos de agonía,mientras se arrastraba con los castores aferrados a él.

-Carstor está enojado,porque dejamos escapar al gato negro que el escogió antes. -murmuró uno de los castores,soltandose del cuerpo de Skipper cuando éste se quedó inmovil en el piso. Skipper jadeó,recordando al gato que él estaba intentando ayudar aunque había muerto- Debemos cumplir su voluntad o cosas terribles pasarán.

Skipper,cada vez mas confundido,se dió cuenta que los castores ya no estaban sobre él. Pero el dolor era demasiado para moverse,ahora su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas,algunas sangrantes. Levantó la cabeza,recordando a quienes no podía dejar atrás.

Kowalski,Rico y Cabo afloraron en su mente.

_Te ayudaremos..._

_Cumplamosle su voluntad a este gato,muchachos._

Él debía hacerlo realidad. Movió sus aletas con pesadez,tratando de levantarse,pero uno de los castores estaba a lado de su cabeza sosteniendo una gran rama amenazantemente. Él no pudo hacer nada.

-El dolor es solo parte del ritual.

La cabeza de Skipper dió vueltas cuando la rama se estampó contra ella,y de pronto fue lanzado dentro de un pozo del cual no se había percatado antes porque era cubierto por las hojas de los árboles. Y cayó metros y metros en la oscuridad,aun sin poder entender por completo que acababa de pasar. Se estrelló contra el fondo del pozo con brusquedad y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Kowalski se dejó caer por la pequeña zanja,y casi resbala cuando aterrizó en la tierra cubierta por hojas. No tenía tiempo para ir lento. Skipper podría estar terriblemente herido luego del golpe,y el tiempo podría ser vital.<p>

Había mandado a Cabo a buscar por el otro lado del bosque para así abarcar mas terreno,mientras Rico enterraba el cadáver del gato negro al pie de un árbol en Central Park. Definitivamente le cumplirían su última voluntad a ese gato. Sacó portapapeles y lápiz para empezar a analizar las opciones y posibilidades,pero antes que pudiera hacer un solo trazo se tropezó con un pequeño animal. Era un castor.

Se incorporó sobre sus aletas y vió al castor con extrañeza.

-Quien ha sido marcado por car... -un golpe de un segundo castor detuvo el habla del primero,que se quejó sobandose la nuca.

-Él no ha sido marcado,Tyler. -dijo el otro castor que parecía mas viejo,con una voz gruñona. El mas pequeño fruncía el ceño,mientras Kowalski se ponía en pie confundido- Así que dejalo ir.

-Has sido salvado por Luke,ave... -dijo Tyler con un tono de misterio.

-Miren,no tengo tiempo para esto. -interrumpió Kowalski,moviendo su aleta frente a él en forma de negación- Estoy buscando a un pingüino,¿han visto alguno?

-No estoy seguro,pero creo que tu eres un pingüino.

-¡Yo no! el pingüino que busco tiene cabeza plana y es de la altura de mi hombro. Podría estar herido.

-¡No hemos visto ningun pingüino! -contestó Luke mostrando sus grandes dientes,hizo a Kowalski esconderse detrás de su portapapeles. Pero nisiquiera lo desconocido y raro iba a hacerlo abandonar a su líder.

Observó rápidamente los alrededores,si había castores,tenía que haber alguna presa,talvez ellos sin podían darle información sobre Skipper. Si lograba que los llevara hasta su presa.

-Necesito saber donde está su presa. -dijo el teniente saltando directo al punto.

-¡Tu no has sido marcado! ¡y agradece por eso,ave llamada pingüino! -gritó Luke,apuntando al pecho de Kowalski con una de sus garras- ¡VETE! ¡y nunca vuelvas por estos lares! -proclamó el viejo castor,empujando a Kowalski por donde había venido.

El pingüino retrocedió,casi temblando. Okay,los castores eran raros. Lo mejor sería no tener contacto con ellos en lo que encontraba a Skipper. Dió otros pasos hacia atrás para tomar otro camino,aun observando a los castores que lo veían para asegurarse de que no se le ocurriera volver.

-Creo que me iré ahora. -murmuró Kowalski,alejandose lentamente de la vista de los castores. De alguna forma,él,Rico y Cabo encontrarían a Skipper,y descubrirían el misterio detrás de carstor. Incluso si estaban a punto de meterse en algo mas allá de su comprensión.

**Estoy algo feliz,saben? Parece que esta historia está gustando y eso es...feliz,see. Gracias por sus reviews,siempre animan en mucho a un escritor(o algo así)para seguir. Y perdón si los capítulos son cortos. Pero como sea,en el próximo capítulo comenzamos con la trama de esta historia.**


	3. Fantasma

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco,y en las peliculas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity".**

**Fantasma**

Skipper despertó y solo vió oscuridad,no había mucha diferencia en tener los párpados abiertos o tenerlos cerrados. Había perdido el conocimiento luego de haber sido atacado por un montón de castores,podía recordar,pero las heridas ya no dolían. ¿Cómo?,si el dolor era como el infierno antes de caer inconsciente dentro del pozo. No podía ver las heridas en su cuerpo,pero pensó que solo era la oscuridad.

Tuvo que escalar para salir del pozo,fue un trabajo arduo que requirió todo su esfuerzo pero tuvo sus frutos cuando consiguió llegar a tierra firme. Con la tenue luz de la luna,pudo ver a los castores que permanecían allí,durmiendo con fuertes respiraciones. No quiso despertarlos,no sabía si el dolor pronto resurgiría,así que se alejó a hurtadillas del lugar,pensando en reunirse con sus muchachos. Talvez lo habían estado buscando,y deberían estar preocupados.

Ya volvería con ellos a ese lugar,y les sacarían a los castores la verdad detrás del misterio de carstor.

El camino fue largo,pero lo recorrió sin dolor y caminando,él sabía que podría tener un par de costillas rotas. Todo eso fue raro,cuando llegó al zoológico de Central Park no estaba cansado,pero no se dió cuenta,solo pensaba en ver a sus muchachos. Llegó hasta el hábitat de los pingüinos y saltó a la isla de cemento,el plato de comida estaba fuera de su sitio y dejaba salir la luz del cuartel,pasó por la escotilla sin hacer ningún ruido y bajó la escalerilla hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso. Entonces pudo ver.

Allí estaban sus amigos,y él sonrió aun sin decir nada,se sentía como si no los hubiera visto en un largo tiempo. Rico y Cabo estaban acostados en dos de las literas,y Kowalski se encontraba a lado de Cabo sonriendole.

-Seguiremos buscando mañana. -murmuró el mas alto,colocando las aletas de Cabo sobre la barriga de éste,el pequeño tenía una mirada triste en la cara.

-¿Qué tal si Skipper está herido? -intervino Cabo con un hilo de voz. Kowalski negó con la cabeza seguro.

-Él es demasiado fuerte para dejarse vencer por una herida. Estoy seguro que se ha refugiado en algun lugar para pasar la noche,lo encontraremos muy pronto. -sentenció y le mullió la almohada a Cabo,éste se quedó tranquilo en su litera,pero incapaz de cerrar los ojos.

Kowalski retrocedió unos pasos. Hace una hora habían cesado la búsqueda de Skipper cuando la oscuridad se había convertido en un impedimento,y habían vuelto cabizbajos al cuartel. No sabían la situación de su líder,pero Kowalski debía ser optimista como el teniente que era,ahora él estaría a cargo durante la ausencia de Skipper.

Skipper aun sonreía parado junto a la escalerilla,sus amigos lo habían estado buscando.

-Está bien,muchachos. Ningún auto les arrebatará al líder de éste equipo.

Kowalski se puso en pie y se giró hacia su izquierda. Skipper dedujo que su teniente lo estaba viendo y agrandó su sonrisa. El pingüino mas alto tambien sonrió,algo nostálgico y luego subió la vista.

-Dejamos abierta la escotilla.

Skipper levantó una ceja,no era el recibimiento que esperaba. Kowalski lo pasó de largo y subió la escalerilla para cerrar la escotilla,y cuando lo hizo,solo volvió al frente de las literas y siguió sonriendo a Cabo,que parecía tranquilizarse.

Talvez no lo había oido,pero era imposible que no lo hubiera visto. Cruzó las aletas e infló un poco el pecho,tal como hacía cuando quería verse intimidante.

-¿Esto es alguna broma de mal gusto,chicos? -preguntó Skipper frunciendo el ceño,pero nadie contestó,seguían en un nostálgico silencio.

-Skipper está bien,Cabo,ya verás. -susurró Kowalski al oído del pequeño soldado,ellos dos ya se empezaban a sentir cansados.

-¡Estoy aquí! -exclamó Skipper,avanzando con pasos grandes hasta su segundo al mando,que solo sonreía y sin dar respuesta. Skipper se sentía explotar,lleno de furia,gritó- ¡ordeno que dejen de ignorarme!

Levantó una de sus aletas y la dirigió hacia Kowalski para tomarle el hombro y obligarle a que lo viera,pero no pasó. No sintió el toque cuando estuvo seguro que su aleta había llegado al hombro del otro,lo había atravezado. Lanzó un gemido confundido y volvió a intentar tocarlo,deseando que lo anterior solo hubiera sido un engaño de su vista,pero sucedió lo mismo. Definitivamente lo había atravezado.

Levantó sus aletas temblorosas frente a su cara,y las vió transparentes. Podía ver a travéz de ellas. Su pico empezó a colgar con asombro,¿qué la había pasado? Las heridas ya no estaban,se había dado cuenta,incluso la suciedad se había ido.

Kowalski volteó a verlo,o mas bien lo que él veía era la pared,para él Skipper no estaba ahí. El científico caminó,y Skipper se alarmó cuando parecía que venía hacia él y no se detenía. Pero no tenía que,lo atravezó y llegó a la escalerilla. Skipper se sintió raro cuando sintió a Kowalski pasar a travéz de él,e impactado se dió media vuelta para verlo.

Aun no era capaz de decir nada.

Kowalski apagó las luces del cuartel y siguió subiendo la escalerilla,dejando atrás,aunque el no sabía,a un shockeado Skipper que se sentía ignorado. Pero no podía culpar a nadie,después de todo ellos no podían verlo. Pero,¿porqué? El científico se detuvo en medio de la escalerilla,Skipper esperaba que finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia,pero no,solo se había detenido para echarle una mirada a Rico;que abrazaba un osito de peluche con fuerza,con sus ojos brillando por la tristeza.

-¿Qué acaso ni tu ni Cabo conocen a Skipper? -preguntó Kowalski,sonriendo con suficiencia- el no puede ser herido por un simple auto,estoy seguro que está bien en alguna parte del bosque y en cuanto pueda volverá con nosotros al zoológico. Ese es nuestro Skipper.

Rico,ahora con una sonrisa en su pico,asintió aflojando el abrazo con el que aprisionaba al oso de peluche e intentó consiliar el sueño. Pensando en lo que había dicho Kowalski. El teniente finalmente subió a la litera mas alta y se recostó aunque su cabeza le dijera que no podría dormir.

Y Skipper se quedó parado,viendo a sus compañeros hundidos en un mar de tristeza por su desaparación,cruel ironía porque no podían verlo,pero...

-Estoy aquí... -susurró en medio del silencio,pero nadie hubiera escuchado su voz aunque hubiera gritado. Subió la escalerilla y llegó a su litera,en medio de las de Kowalski y Rico,se recostó lentamente,debajo de su cabeza no sentía la almohada ni el concreto,no se había dado cuenta,pero todo este tiempo se había sentido como si caminara sobre nubes. Hizo un puchero,aguantando las lagrimas por la impotencia- estoy aquí...

**me está satisfaciendo el resultado de esta historia. Bueno,gracias por sus reviews,solucioné mis impedimentos y ahora puedo seguir con mi vida normal. Gracias por seguir esta historia,esperen el siguiente capítulo,sus reviews son lindos...bueno,quise decir entusiasmadores(?).**


	4. ¿Muerto?

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco,y en las peliculas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity".**

**¿Muerto?**

Aun no entendía como era posible,pero se había vuelto invisible. No era un sueño,la noche pasada había dormido en su litera y al despertar,todo seguía igual,sus muchachos no podían verlo. Aunque no sentía dolor,eso reforzaba la teoría del sueño,pero solo era una débil esperanza.

Esa mañana,sus muchachos habían salido temprano para continuar su búsqueda y él los había seguido,los cuatro estaban en el bosque,caminando entre las hojas hacia cualquier parte en la que pudiera estar...él;Skipper. Se sentía raro al estar buscandose a él mismo.

-¿A dónde vamos Kowalski? -preguntó Cabo que caminaba al costado del aludido.

-Aun quedan muchos espacios de este bosque que no hemos registrado,Cabo. -contestó viendo hacia todas partes. La vez pasada no le había ido nada bien con los castores- Estamos buscando una presa en especial.

-¿Una presa?,ah conociste a los castores -intervino Skipper,aunque para los oídos de los otros pingüinos fue como si no dijera nada. El líder no se acostumbraba a sentirse ignorado- son peligrosos,y tienen algo que ver con carstor. Es de alguna forma raro,pero carstor es el auto verde,muchachos.

-¿Una presa? -repitió Cabo,y Skipper se sintió tonto luego de haber dicho todo aquello ya que nadie lo escuchaba- ¿no son esas cosas las que hacen los castores? ¿porqué quieres encontrar castores,Kowalski?

-Porque ayer me topé con un par,y si hay castores aquí,sé que debe haber una presa. Una presa que no hemos inspeccionado,nisiquiera visto y Skipper debe estar en alguna parte cerca de esa presa. Yo lo se.

-¡Buena deducción Kowalski! -exclamó Skipper,levantando una aleta para chocarla con su amigo. Nuevamente se sintió estúpido,Kowalski no podía verlo ni oírlo,mucho menos tocarlo,pero Skipper igual sonrió bajando su aleta lentamente- acertaste totalmente,soldado.

Era todo un triste misterio que debían resolver para traer a su líder de vuelta.

No tuvieron que andar mucho hasta que encontraron un río,y allí la presa. Los cuatro sonrieron,pero solo tres de ellos chocaron aletas mientras Skipper los veía triste pero orgulloso,de pronto empezaron a escuchar voces detrás de ellos. Los castores. Y se voltearon para darles la cara,entre la multitud de castores estaban Tyler y Luke,que reconocieron a Kowalski.

-¡Tu otra vez! -exclamó Luke,apuntando al mas alto con sus sucias garras- ¡te dije que jamás volvieras! ¡pero eres un necio que además has traído a tus asquerosos amigos contigo! -Cabo se ocultó tras Kowalski y Rico les dió una feroz mirada a los castores.

-Estamos buscando a un amigo,y no nos iremos hasta encontrarlo. -dijo Kowalski avanzando hacia Luke.

-¡Aquí no hay ningun otro pingüino mas que ustedes,intrusos! ¡largo o conocerán lo que es el infierno!

-Rico,quedas autorizado para usar fuerza letal. -dijo el pingüino,y Rico asintió regurgitando un mazo.

-Lo mismo digo. -dijo Skipper colocando sus aletas en su cadera,observando la escena. Sus tres amigos luchando contra los castores que lo habían metido en esa situación,y él era el único que no podía hacer nada,solo ver- Esos son mis muchachos.

Caminó por el sitio,el aire soplaba las hojas que lo atravezaban,y sus chicos se revolcaban entre ellas repartiendo puñetazos. Eran demasiados castores para ser contados,se les dificultaba el combatirlos. Vió con horror como se prensaban con sus dientes y garras de los cuerpos de sus amigos tal como habían hecho con el suyo,pero ellos eran tres,y eran sus estudiantes. No había nada que no pudieran enfrentar. Porque los conocía.

_"Kowalski,tu eres inteligente y fuerte,en la situación mas difícil tu cerebro te saca de cualquier aprieto,porque el pingüino que eres es uno emprendedor que no se deja vencer. Siempre sacas adelante al equipo cuando falto yo,es por eso que eres mi teniente._

_Rico,tu tienes una habilidad que cualquiera desearía,eres un gran entusiaste que se que siempre estará ahí para salvarme,todo un psicopata. Eres el mejor experto en armas que podría tener._

_Y Cabo,tu eres inocente y dulce,pero a fin de cuentas un pingüino lleno de coraje que jamás me abandonaría. Aun si tienes poca experiencia,cuando estás en un problema de alguna parte sacas las herramientas para salir de él. Porque sé que has aprendido de nosotros,incluso si no tienes un puesto determinado,estoy feliz de tenerte en el equipo con tu enorme corazón._

_Esos son mis muchachos"_

Su pie casi cayó al vacío en medio de sus cavilaciones,bajó la vista y se encontró con un gran hoyo que era ocultado por las hojas;un pozo,el mismo por el que había sido arrojado. Se asomó por la orilla,y entre la oscuridad de la profundidad pudo ver algo,a él. Su cuerpo estaba ahí inerte,con la cabeza bañada en sangre. Entonces,¿él qué era?

Un fantasma,fue la respuesta que parecía mas obvia. La verdad se abría ante sus ojos,era el fantasma de Skipper. Y eso significaba...

-¡Agh!

-¡Kowalski! -gritaron Skipper y Cabo al unísono,pero para todos fue como si solo Cabo hubiera gritado. El teniente había sido estrellado por Luke contra un árbol,que ahora lo apresaba por el cuello con una gran fuerza,a pesar de ser mas pequeño que él,era fuerte. Rico intentó llegar a él,pero era retenido por una decena de castores colgandose de su cuerpo,solo Cabo pudo llegar- ¡sueltalo! -exclamó intentando sacarle las garras fuera del cuello de Kowalski.

-No volverás por estos lares,pingüino. Ni tu ni tus asquerosos amigos no voladores. -advirtió Luke,hundiendo sus garras en la garganta de Kowalski,el aire le empezaba a faltar y Cabo no podía ir contra la fuerza del castor para ayudarlo. Quien sabe por cuantos minutos estuvo ejerciendo presión contra la garganta del pingüino.

-¡SUELTALO!

Y Luke obedeció,soltando el cuello de Kowalski para dejarlo caer sobre sus rodillas y aletas en el piso,respirando el aire que le había sido quitado hace poco. Su cuello estaba amoratado. Cabo corrió a su lado,mientras Skipper inhalaba lentamente,eso había sido peligroso. Kowalski levantó la vista aun respirando con agitación,y dejó ver un derrame en su ojo derecho,Cabo jamas había visto un ojo mas rojo.

-Aquí no hay ningún pingüino. -murmuró lentamente Luke,alejandose del par de pingüinos. Cabo levantó a Kowalski de un tirón,éste ultimo veía al castor con odio. Él tenía algo muy misterioso que ocultar,lo presentía.

-Volveré -susurró Kowalski con un hilo de voz,causado por haber sido ahorcado. Cabo lo empujaba,temiendo provocar a los castores- no crean que no volveré. ¡Volveremos y encontraremos a Skipper! ¡y cuando eso pasé ustedes la van a pagar si tienen algo que ver con todo esto!

Cabo simplemente no tenía el valor,tomó a sus dos amigos por las aletas y los dirigió fuera del bosque,si hubiera sabido que Skipper lo observaba,sin entender porque se estaba yendo dejandolo en ese pozo. ¿Porqué?

El líder del equipo echó un segundo vistazo dentro del pozo,volviendo a ver su cuerpo allí tirado,seguía siendo raro. Pero su mente estaba en otra cosa,continuando el pensamiento de antes;si él era un fantasma,entonces eso significaba que él...¿estaba muerto? ¿En qué clase de submundo loco estaba viviendo ahora? ¿cómo había dejado de ser el líder del fuerte equipo de pingüinos militares que había formado para convertirse en el fantasma de eso?,literalmente. ¿Porqué?

Él no quería estar solo,quería a sus compañeros con él aunque no pudieran verlo. Volvió al cuartel corriendo,pensando que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer si era un fantasma. Llegó al cuartel y se escondió en su litera,encogiendose en ella con las aletas abrazadas a su cuerpo,asustado de que la muerte viniera por él.

Kowalski se había echado a dormir,estaba mareado y nadie se lo había reprochado. Rico estaba en el baño,lleno de mordidas y rasguños,mientras Cabo,sentado en la mesa,pensaba. El cuartel se había sumergido en un incómodo silencio,el pequeño soldado odiaba eso. Normalmente nunca estaba solo,teniendo tres compañeros a su lado,siempre estaba acompañado. Si tan solo Skipper estuviera aquí. Suspiró,pensando en cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle donde estaba Skipper.

Y Skipper,desde su litera,vió a su pequeño soldado que era puros suspiros. Que daría por acercarse y decirle que no tenía que seguir preocupandose,que estaba ahí. Pero en realidad no estaba. Sus propias lagrimas salían cuando pensaba que no podría hablar nunca mas con sus muchachos,desde ahora sería como un extraño que observaba a la gente desde la distancia. Sonaba como un horrible futuro. Dejaría a sus muchachos solos,y él estaría ahí para verlo como el fantasma que era,era tan terrible como parecía. No podía hacer nada.

Se bajó de la litera y caminó hasta la mesa con su cadete. Lentamente acercó su aleta a la espalda de él y la detuvo antes de que lo atravezara,creando la ilusión de que lo estaba tocando. Le sonrió gentilmente y se acercó a su oído conmovido,y susurró.

-Estoy aquí,Cabo. -y por un ínfimo segundo tuvo la sensación de que Cabo lo escuchó,y por eso sonrió. El pequeño levantó la cabeza y abrió muchos los ojos,y volteó a su izquierda,donde Skipper estaba sentado a su lado. Sus ojos puestos sobre él aunque no lo veía.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó el pequeño y ahora Skipper era el espantado.

**Y pues eso,¿qué fue eso? Eh por cierto,sé que debió haberles horrorizado que Skipper muriera,pero prometo que habrá una solución para todo esto,y de hecho en el próximo empezarán a encontrarla. Y si,por ahora yo tambien debo decir: pobre Skipper. ****Hasta el siguiente capítulo,gracias por sus reviews que en serio me encantan,hasta un rato.**


	5. Presencia

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco,y en las peliculas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity".**

**Presencia**

-¿Qué fue eso?

Skipper lentamente fue abriendo su pico hasta dejarlo colgar. Y vió a Cabo como si él fuera el espectro. Fue retrocediendo sin quitar la vista de Cabo,pero el otro se fue girando lentamente,como si lo estuviera siguiendo visualmente. Pero eso era imposible,ya lo había comprobado,sus amigos no podían verlo ni oírlo.

-¿P-Puedes oírme,Cabo? -preguntó Skipper deteniendo su marcha atrás.

-¿Hay...alguien ahí? -murmuró el mas joven,viendo hacia todas partes- ¿eres tu Kowalski? -el aludido solo se removió en su litera al escuchar una voz,pero no se despertó. No había sido él- ¿Rico?

Desde el baño,el experto en armas solo balbuseó algo que Cabo entendió como "iré en un momento". Entonces él tampoco había hablado,¿qué era esa presencia que sentía en el cuartel aparte de Kowalski y Rico? No podía describirlo,pero no era del todo atemorizante. Se sentía prominente y acogedora,casi como...

-¿Nade? -dijo Rico saliendo del baño,con unas cuantas tiritas en su cuerpo que cubrían los mordiscos y rasguños. Observó a Cabo extrañado,el pequeño estaba parado en medio del cuartel viendo hacia la pared- ¿Aru ben?

-S-si,estoy bien,pero...¿no oíste algo hace rato? -tartamudeó Cabo casi temblando. Rico negó con la cabeza en un solo movimiento,totalmente seguro,esa actitud de Cabo lo empezaba a preocupar- ¿nada?

-Nop. -afirmó Rico de nuevo,Cabo entonces empezó a balbusear,intentando probar que hace poco alguien o algo había hablado en el cuartel,pero Rico no le daba crédito en nada,se veía demasiado asustado e inseguro que no era realmente el mas indicado para confiar en él- Cabo?

-Yo...yo...¡yo...! -tartamudeó Cabo,sujetandose la cabeza antes de que explotara,él no estaba loco.

-Estoy tratando de dormir. -los interrumpió Kowalski desde su litera,ahora colocandose la almohada sobre la cabeza para no oír las voces de sus compañeros.

-Pardon. -murmuró Rico decidido a ya no seguir con esa absurda platica que Cabo había iniciado,pero el otro no quería hacer lo mismo. Caminó hasta la litera de Kowalski y lo sacudió hasta tirarlo al suelo,el mas alto se incorporó sobre sus aletas con una mirada recriminante que se veía mas bien aterradora con su ojo rojo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó volviendo a la litera,sentía tanto vértigo que no era posible mantenerse en pie. Volvió a colocar la almohada como antes,aunque aun escuchaba a Cabo.

-¡Escuché una voz,Kowalski! ¡dile a Rico que no miento! -pretendía seguir gritando,pero Kowalski lo paró con un suave siseo- ¡escuché a alguien aquí!

-No hay nadie aquí mas que nosotros Cabo. Intenta dormir un poco,prometo que seguiremos buscando a Skipper en un momento. -levantó la almohada de su cabeza por un segundo y le mostró una sonrisa al cadete- Lo prometo.

-No estoy mintiendo, -repitió encogiendose de hombros- era mas que _alguien_,se sentía extraño. Como una presencia,sé que sonará algo tonto,pero casi se sentía como...

-No se sentía como nada porque NO hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros. -lo cortó Kowalski de tajo,cansado de esa trivial platica,le hubiera gustado ser mas amable pero no tenía energías para eso. Esos días habían sido muy dificiles,la desaparición de Skipper lo tenía por los suelos y luego ese encuentro con los castores- Ve a dormir,Cabo.

-Kowalski,intento decirte que se sentía...

-A dormir.

-..se sentía...

-Dormir.

-se sent...

-DORMIR!

-¡Se sentía como Skipper!

Rico enmudeció al momento y tragó en seco abriendo los ojos de par en par,mientras Kowalski lentamente levantaba la almohada descubriendo uno de sus ojos para ver a Cabo,incrédulo de que hubiera dicho eso. Cabo se encogió de hombros,quiso por un segundo retractarse para explicarse bien,pero no lo hizo,estaba seguro de como se sentía eso. Kowalski frunció el ceño.

-Estás loco. -sentenció finalmente el mas alto,nuevamente hundiendo la almohada en su cara,ese dolor de cabeza...hubiera deseado no ser tan despectivo con Cabo,pero lo que decía eran tonterias.

Cabo gimoteó,era obvio que Kowalski no le creería. Volteó a ver a Rico suplicante,pero él no pudo secundarlo. Cabo apretó el pico,aguantando las lagrimas,necesitaba alguien que le creyera,si Skipper estuviera ahí al menos lo hubiera escuchado. Corrió hasta el laboratorio de Kowalski sollozando y azotó la puerta al entrar,el científico nisiquiera se molestó en sacarlo de ahí.

Cuando Cabo se fue,Rico suspiró dejando caer su cabeza. La desaparición de Skipper lo estaba afectando mas de lo que parecía. Y ellos lo estaban dejando ahogarse solo.

-Garlvvarissiane. -balbuseó tristemente.

-Ya se le pasará. -contestó Kowalski consiliando nuevamente el sueño.

* * *

><p>Skipper intentó abrir la puerta del laboratorio,pero su aleta atravezó el metal. Osea que incluso las paredes. Suspiró y cerró los ojos para atravezar la puerta,se sintió un poco raro cuando estuvo del otro lado. Ahí adentro,recargado contra la pared y escondiendo su cara entre sus aletas,estaba Cabo gimoteando.<p>

Se sintió culpable,él había ocasionado esto. Porqué fue tan descuidado,él había dejado solo a sus muchachos como un mal líder,y a pesar de estar ahí,no era capaz de guiarlos. Pero talvez...

Cabo lo había escuchado,su pequeño soldadito había sido capaz de lo que los otros no. Levantó su aleta frente a su rostro y pudo ver a través de ella,frunció el ceño con decisión; si alguien podía hacerlo,ese era Cabo.

Se acercó a él y se posó a su lado izquierdo,le sonrió y luego le tentó el hombro o hizo parecer que así era como antes,dió un largo respiro pensando en que él era su última esperanza,pero confiaba en su pequeño e inocente muchacho. Y lentamente acercó su pico al oído de Cabo,vaciló unos minutos antes de hablar.

-Cabo,estoy aquí. -murmuró con los ojos cerrados,queriendo retrasar los resultados. No escuchó respuesta del otro por un minuto. Cerró los ojos con mas fuerza- ¡Cabo soy yo,estoy aquí!

Nuevamente sin respuesta. Soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos,pero antes que pudiera quitar su aleta del hombro de Cabo,hubo algo que lo retuvo. No era un agarre,era mas que eso,como el sentimiento de una obligación. Bajó la vista hacia su soldado,y vió como él había acercado su propia aleta a su hombro. No había podido tocar a Skipper,así que en cambio su aleta había terminado acariciando su propio hombro,pero había sentido a Skipper. Ahora que sabía eso...

-Soy yo,Cabo. Soy Skipper -repitió persistentemente,el muchacho se levantó liberando la aleta de su líder y se volteó hacia él,cualquiera hubiera jurado que podía verlo- eso es,eso es,ahora...

-¿Skipper? -preguntó Cabo,abriendo mucho los ojos. No era posible que hubiera confundido esa voz,pero,¿en verdad había sido eso una voz?- ¿eres tu,Skipper? -preguntó de nuevo,esta vez sonriendo y con las lagrimas casi brotando.

-Así es,soldado. -confirmó lentamente asintiendo,y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

Porque se sentía así,talvez era el hecho de que no había hablado con sus muchachos en un tiempo y había pensado que no lo volvería a hacer,pero lo acababa de conseguir con Cabo.

Gotcha!

Formó una sonrisa temblorosa con la que casi se echó a llorar,pero resistió como un hombre. Se acercó un poco mas a Cabo,recordando cuan mal estaba desde su desaparición y como él no había podido poner fin a su tristeza. Todo era su culpa.

-Lo siento,Cabo. -murmuró él gentilmente,y Cabo ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-¿Lo...sientes? -tartamudeó Cabo,y solo hizo a Skipper agrandar su sonrisa. Incluso podía escucharlo decir eso,realmente entre los dos habían conseguido lo que parecía imposible. Talvez serían capaces de salir de esa situación fuera de lo común,tan _paranormal_,incluso si era verdad que Skipper estaba muerto.

**Estuve por un tiempo atascada con este capítulo pero afortunadamente,luego de escuchar una canción por repetidas veces,logré terminarlo y me gustó el resultado. Ahora Cabo se ha acercado un paso mas a Skipper pero,¿los otros tambien podrán hacerlo?**


	6. Misterios detrás de Carstor I

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco,y en las peliculas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity".**

**Misterios detrás de Carstor I**

-¿Skipper? -repitió Cabo una y otra vez,levantando sus aletas hacia esa extraña presencia que sabía estaba frente a él,e inconfundiblemente se sentía como Skipper. No podía describir como,pero supo que eso,no..._él_ estaba asintiendo- ¿cómo es esto posible?,quiero decir,¿en verdad eres tu Skipper?

-Cabo,no puedo explicarlo pero yo...estoy aquí,de alguna forma me he vuelto invisi- -Skipper se interrumpió,no era invisible,lo sabía muy bien. Él había muerto,era la explicación lógica,había visto su propio cuerpo inerte dentro del pozo- yo me he convertido...en algo parecido a un fantasma.

Cabo parpadeó unas pocas veces,aun viendo en donde Skipper se encontraba pero no era visto. Ya no volvió a hablar,y luego de un minuto levantó una ceja y empezó a ver hacia diferentes partes.

-Skipper,¿aun estas ahí? -el líder enmudeció,como Cabo empezaba a retroceder.

-No puede escucharme claramente -dedujo Skipper acercandose al pequeño que parecía empezar a asustarse- esto es algo complicado,¿acaso comunicarme con Cabo es como hablar por un teléfono descompuesto? ¡Cabo,por aquí! -con su grito el otro volvió a fijar la vista en él y Skipper suspiró aliviado- esto va a ser difícil. Ok,Cabo necesito toda tu concentración y así...podremos lograr esto.

Minutos mas tarde,con mucha paciencia y esfuerzo,Skipper logró decirle a Cabo que le había sucedido,pero de toda la historia que había contado,Cabo solo había entendido la palabra "castores" por lo que el líder había terminado frustrado,golpeandose la frente con su aleta.

-Entonces castores,eh? -murmuró Cabo,sujetandose el mentón mientras él y Skipper llegaban a la puerta del laboratorio. Cabo giró la manija- no estarás hablando de los castores en el bosque que casi ahorcan a Kowalski,o si?

Skipper giró los ojos,si "castores" era la única palabra que Cabo había podido entender,al menos debería ser mas que obvio que esos castores de los que hablaban eran los mismo de la otra vez. Pero igualmente contestó con un si.

-Oh ya veo,castores,entonces esos castores... -murmuró Cabo,esperando que Skipper acabara la frase por él.

-¡Son unos desquiciados!,hablaban de carstor que es el carro y sobre su voluntad. Luego me atacaron y...no entiendo que pasó,pero luego yo me había convertido en esto. -concluyó él por milesima vez.

-Hmm,Skipper. ¿Aun estás ahí?

Esto se estaba volviendo desesperante. Pero Skipper no se dió por vencido,solo era necesario que Cabo le entendiera dos o tres palabras mas para que pudiera deducir por él mismo lo que había pasado. Así que adelante.

-Castores,castores... -repitió Cabo cerrando la puerta del laboratorio detrás de él y Skipper,el mas joven tenía la vista en el piso mientras caminaba,intentando pensar mas fuerte de lo que jamás lo había hecho- creo que mejor debería hablar de esto con Kowalski,él sabrá que hacer.

Skipper sonrió y asintió,claro que Kowalski podría entender mejor que Cabo,por algo era el cerebro del equipo. Los dos pingüinos caminaron hasta las literas,donde Kowalski aun debería estar descansando,los dos sabían que su cabeza le había estado molestando y pensaban que eso lo iba a tener en cama todo el día,pero no. Kowalski no estaba ahí.

Miraron durante unos segundos por los alrededores del cuartel,esperando ver al científico en alguna parte. Cabo no tardó en darse media vuelta,para ver a Rico que estaba hipnotizado frente a la televisión con la lengua de fuera. Talvez él sabía donde estaba Kowalski?

-Rico, -lo llamó Cabo,y el otro apenas emitió un sonido para hacer saber que estaba escuchando- ¿dónde está Kowalski?

-Liter-uuah-slep! -contestó Rico,apuntando aun viendo la televisión hacia la litera donde alguna vez había estado Kowalski durmiendo. Skipper y Cabo voltearon a ver idiotamente el sitio de nuevo.

-Él no está ahí. -corrigió Cabo a Rico,y él despegó la vista de la televisión para asegurarse. Efectivamente,el científico se había ido,pero,¿como no se había dado cuenta? Se encogió de hombros y se rascó la cabeza,aun sin poder entender- Lo siento,Skipper,creo que tendremos que esperar un poco mas. Talvez Kowalski solo fue a caminar.

Skipper suspiró dejando caer sus aletas. Ni él ni Cabo se habían dado cuenta que Rico los observaba fijamente,o mas bien él solo veía a Cabo.

Rico ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja; Cabo acababa de decir el nombre de Skipper,y le había hablado,como si él estuviera ahora mismo aquí. Oh,no podía creer que su joven amigo estuviera enloqueciendo con esto,pobre Cabo que debía lidiar con algo tan difícil como la pérdida de su mentor siendo tan pequeño,por esa causa parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza. Suspiró tristemente y se acercó al pequeño para acariciarle la espalda,pensando en darle ánimos. Cabo solo lo vió al igual que Skipper,los dos al fin se habían percatado de la mirada vigilante de Rico.

-Oowkay Cabo. -murmuró el experto en armas,tenía una mirada nostálgica en su rostro,pero Cabo solo observaba confundido,Skipper desinteresado- Skipper babben. -Cabo abrió los ojos comprendiendo,es cierto,Rico no podía ver ni oír a Skipper como él acababa de lograr. Tomó una profunda respiración,preparado para explicar a su amigo lo que había descubierto.

-Escucha Rico, -comenzó sujetando la aleta de Rico suavemente- esto te será difícil de entender,y no se como explicarlo bien,pero necesito que confies totalmente en mi y creas cada palabra que te digo.

Rico no contestó,no sabía que significaba eso que Cabo le decía,pero presentía que iba a ser algo mas que raro.

Skipper se cruzó de aletas,escuchando como Cabo empezaba el relato y esperó que Rico pudiera creer.

* * *

><p>Kowalski,escondido entre los arbusto,sacó unos binoculares y antes que nada pudo avistar la presa de los castores que algunos de éstos perfeccionaban,añadiendo ramas y palos. Sonrió porque muchos de ellos estaban ocupados en este asunto. Luego siguió recorriendo el lugar viendo a través de los binoculares y su atención se centró en una gran congregación de castores que rodeaban un cueva,y adentro de ésta había incluso mas. ¿Qué había adentro de la cueva?,fue la pregunta que afloró en la cabeza de Kowalski.<p>

Se acarició la parte posterior del pico,intentando hallar una respuestas,pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando fue derribado. No supo quien,pero estaba en el suelo sobre su espalda,aunque todavía oculto detrás de los arbustos. Al menos no lo habían visto.

Quiso volver a levantarse,pero una pata pasó por encima de su pecho y lo mantuvo en el suelo. Él solo pudo ver una figura que emergió encima suyo; un castor. Y él lo reconoció,jamas iba a olvidar los feroces ojos del castor que casi lo ahorca,Luke. Se alarmó enseguida y sacó la pata del castor fuera de su pecho,preparado para atacar.

-Alejate,esta vez estoy preparado. -advirtió Kowalski con las aletas levantadas frente a él en defensa,pero Luke no parecía querer atacar.

-Pingüino,he llegado a la conclusión de que nuestras discusiones han sido estúpidas, -dijo lentamente Luke,acercandose a Kowalski- especialmente porque ninguno de los dos sabemos mucho uno del otro. -esbozó una cálida sonrisa que por un momento hizo a Kowalski sentirse seguro,y bajó su guardia- ¿Porqué no empiezas tu?

-Soy Kowalski,estoy buscando un pingüino llamado Skipper,es mi líder y mi amigo. Y haré cualquier cosa para encontrarlo. -contestó rápidamente,él estaba seguro de su meta desde un principio. Luke asintió tomando las palabras de Kowalski con seriedad.

-Soy Luke, -dijo él y agrandó su sonrisa- pero en realidad no hay mucho que decir de mi,porque nosotros los castores somos como uno solo bajo el mando de carstor.

Kowalski frunció el ceño y abrió su pico,ese castor había dicho carstor. Así que él y el resto de los castores tenían algo que ver con eso.

-¿Bajo el mando de carstor? -preguntó Kowalski,ahora retrocediendo cuando se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de decir,esos castores servían a carstor,aquél que había matado a ese gato por el que habían perdido a su líder. No pudo retroceder mas rápido,Luke de pronto le rodeó el cuello a modo de abrazo y lo bajó a su altura,sonriendo con misterio.

-Así es,avesilla ehm...digo,Kowalski. Verás,carstor es nuestro dios y él nos ayuda,pero nada en este mundo es gratis. Como todo dios,carstor necesita sacrificios para seguir ayudandonos,pero no son cualquiera los sacrificios,antes de convertirse en eso,ellos son marcados.

-¿Marcados? -Luke asintió y soltó a Kowalski de un tirón,se acercó con cautela al arbusto para asomarse. Los castores aun seguían congregados en la cueva- ¿qué hay ahí?

-Oh,me parece que has llegado en un buen momento,Kowalski. Justamente,nuestro dios,carstor está ahí ahora mismo. -Kowalski abrió aun mas los ojos,jamas había visto a un dios,incluso a veces negaba su existencia- Verás Kowalski, -continuó,poniendo una pata en la espalda del pingüino que estaba centrado en la cueva- hasta hace un año,los sacrificios eran pocos,no mas de tres por año,pero hace poco todo cambió. Cuando nuestro sabio,mentor y padre de todos enfermó terriblemente.

-¿Su mentor? -_"tal como Skipper lo es para nosotros"_,pensó Kowalski,por un momento desconcentrandose.

-Si,el sabio Jacob. Él empezó la presa por él mismo,estaba solo,pero logró reunir una gran manada de castores que contruyó una hermosa presa. Carstor siempre fue su soporte,sin él no hubiera podido lograr nada y todo estuvo bien por un largo tiempo hasta que...Jacob enfermó.

Kowalski se quedó en silencio un minuto como Luke suspiraba con nostalgia,poniendose la pata en la frente.

-Los sacrificios elegidos aumentaron,al menos cinco por día. Pero era solo el precio a pagar por la salud del sabio Jacob.

-¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con mi líder?,¡he venido a buscarlo,no ha escuchar la historia de los castores! -Luke lo hizo callar azotando su pata trasera contra el piso,se volvió a acercar a Kowalski con un ceño fruncido. Nuevamente le rodeó el cuello,esta vez parecía mas bien una llave que un amistoso abrazo.

-Ya te dije que los sacrificios son muchos por día,y la mayoria no son recordados. Temo que tu amigo podría haber sido marcado y luego,tristemente,sacrificado. Pero como sabes,hubiera sido por una buena causa.

Kowalski frunció el ceño y se separó de Luke,quitandose su agarre del cuello completamente furioso.

-¡Skipper no fue marcado por nada! -gritó negando con la cabeza- ¡él debe estar herido en alguna parte,y si ustedes,roedores dementes,le hicieron algo yo...!

-¡LUKE! ¡¿dónde demonios estás? ! -gritó una voz desde detrás de los arbustos,la voz de un castor- ¡te necesitamos aquí!

-¡Vete! -gritó Luke,empujando al pingüino hacia atrás. Kowalski pensó por un segundo,los castores eran temibles por lo que había comprobado,ni él junto con Rico y Cabo había podido con ellos,no tenía mas opción que correr- ¡vete antes de que te vean! ¡ellos ya empiezan a sospechar!

¿Sospechar? No tenía tiempo para enterarse de mas. Salió corriendo,y luego pasó a deslizarse,mientras el cielo se nublaba,ya era muy tarde,casi anocheciendo. Había ignorado el dolor de cabeza para salir a buscar a Skipper y poner fin al sufrimiento de Cabo,pero iba a volver con las aletas vacías. Sintió unas chispas de lluvia caer en su plumaje,al parecer sería un otoño lluvioso.

* * *

><p>-...y ahora mismo,Skipper está justo ahí. -concluyó Cabo,levantando las aletas con los hombros hundidos como si lo que acababa de decir tuviera todo el sentido del mundo. Cuando terminó,Rico estaba con el pico abierto y una ceja levantada- ¿Entiendes?<p>

-Uh uuh -asintió Rico lentamente.

-¿En serio? -él y Skipper se mostraron felices,juntando cada unos sus dos aletas con una sonrisa.

-Nop -corrigió Rico,cambiando su gesto confundido por uno de aburrimiento. Pobre Cabo,su locura estaba llegando tan lejos.

El mas joven gruñó,sabiendo que Rico lo debía estar creyendo un loco. Se jaló las plumas de la cabeza e intentó pensar en algo que pudiera hacer que sus palabras tuvieran sentido,pero nisiquiera él mismo terminaba de creerselo. Volteó a ver donde estaba Skipper y le dió una mirada triste,creía que debía estar decepcionado.

Pero Skipper podía entender. Él sonrió nostálgico a su soldado,no estaba decepcionado en absoluto,estaba agradecido y orgulloso,porque al menos Cabo había creído y había intentado convencer a Rico a pesar de lo absurdo de la situación. Le asintió a Cabo y luego vió a Rico. Si había logrado conseguir que Cabo lo escuchara,entonces tambien lo haría con Rico.

Pasó de largo a Cabo y se paró frente a Rico,poniendose las aletas en la cintura y frunciendo el ceño. Quería verse intimidante,pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no sabía como empezar.

-Rico, -lo llamó Cabo y el aludido abrió mas sus ojos luego de haberlo escuchado- Skipper quiere decirte algo.

El pingüino de la cicatriz levantó una ceja,incrédulo,y Skipper asintió lentamente. Vió a su experto en armas a los ojos,esos ojos que no lo veían a él,que no lo podían ver. Y se quedó pensando.

_"Solo es Rico,"_pensó Skipper afianzando su gesto;un ceño fruncido decidido,"_no es difícil hablar con él,solo es difícil que te conteste."_

-Ok,soldado,¡escuchame! -demandó,la expresión de Rico no cambió en absoluto,él era totalmente ajeno a la presencia de Skipper- ¡es una orden!

Rico se rascó el trasero,mordiendose la lengua mientras esperaba cualquier señal que comprobara las palabras de Cabo. Miró hacia un lado,luego hacia el otro;que iluso,incluso aunque le parecía ridículo,esperaba algo que lo sorprendiera,que lo que Cabo decía fuera verdad.

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que Skipper,sin saberlo. El líder dejó colgando sus aletas,temblaba ligeramente en frustración,casi con coraje. No podría soportar un fracaso. De pronto,sintió algo en su espalda,nada pesado,solo una sensació,es todo. Se dió la vuelta y vió a Cabo con una aleta en su espalda.

-Trata mas fuerte,Skipper. -lo animó Cabo,Rico vió como su amigo sostenía su aleta en el aire,apoyandola contra nada,casi parecía que estuviera tocando un objeto imaginario. Arqueó las cejas,por un breve segundo pudo jurar que vió el contorno transparente de Skipper delante de suyo- ¡Es Rico!,puede escucharte,no lo dudes.

Skipper volvió a colocar sus aletas en su cintura y reprimió un suspiro. Vió a Rico a sus ojos,que ahora parecían estar clavados en él,y sintió que era ahora. Se aclaró la voz y esta vez,trató con todas sus fuerzas. Apuntandose a él mismo con ambas aletas,comenzó.

-Rico,estoy parado enfrente de ti,es imposible que no puedas verme. -sonrió- ¡Vamos!,se que si alguien puede creer en cosas tan locas como lo que me está pasando ese eres tu. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con nuestro auto? ¡el auto embrujado! -Rico sonrió,y no supo porque- bueno,esta vez en verdad está pasando. Y necesito la ayuda de mis amigos para salir de ésta.

Cabo pudo entender eso y asintió con fuerza,y Rico estaba en blanco,solo con una sonrisa tranquila.

No sabía como,había sido como un zumbido en sus oídos que luego se había convertido en palabras que sonaban lejanas,pero al fin había sentido a alguien ahí,y estaba seguro que era Skipper y necesitaba su ayuda. Agrandó su sonrisa temblando por la emoción,y vió a Skipper a los ojos,porque pudo sentir que podía verlo.

-Ayudo Skipper -murmuró él,su alma pudo descansar,sabiendo que podía hacer algo. Ahora podía estar tranquilo.

Skipper vió a sus dos amigos sonriendo,y escuchó como el plato de comida en la isla de cemento era removido,la escotilla estaba abierta. Se sintió nervioso,porque sabía que el que entraba era Kowalski.

-Solo me queda uno. -dijo él,lentamente volviendose hacia la escalerilla por la que bajaba su teniente. Creyó que sería mas fácil esta vez,porque ahora contaba con Cabo y Rico. Estaba equivocado.

**Será mas difícil de lo que piensa,siento decirlo. Pero mantengamos el suspenso,no? Bueno,esta historia se me está alargando un poco jeje,yo planeaba que tuviera menos de 10 capítulos pero pues se alargará un poco mas,como sea gracias por sus reviews.**


	7. Conclusiones,teorías y dibujos

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco,y en las peliculas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity"**

**Conclusiones,teorías y dibujos**

Kowalski siempre había sido del tipo analítico,lógico e incrédulo. Necesitaba pruebas para creer. Necesitaba evidencias basadas en la ciencia para al menos considerar una posibilidad. Nunca se había preguntado mucho que era lo que ocurría luego de morir,pero porsupuesto;él no creía en los fantasmas.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -preguntó Kowalski luego de que Cabo terminara de contarle la loca historia de fantasmas. Pero lo que mas le parecía increíble de lo que había dicho Cabo,era el hecho de que Skipper estuviera muerto. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa cuando escuchó eso- Cabo sé que has estado muy deprimido desde que Skipper desapareció,pero...¿inventar esto?

-¡Ve'dadd! -dijo Rico antes que Cabo. Desde el fondo del cuartel,Skipper veía a Kowalski furioso.

-¡¿Tu tambien Rico? ! ¡que tonterias te ha dicho Cabo!

-¡No son tonterias! -dijeron Skipper y Cabo al unísono,Kowalski resopló. El líder se acercó al teniente corriendo y se paró frente a él,fulminandolo con la mirada,estaba a punto de hablar cuando el mas alto se le adelantó.

-¡Piensen en lo que diría Skipper si los oyera hablar así! -los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- la ciencia rechaza la posibilidad de los fantasmas.

-¡Hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar! -intervino Skipper,pero Kowalski seguía hablando sin poder escucharlo.

-Esto es tan estúpido como la cielorca o el auto embrujado.

-¡La cielorca era real! -interrumpió Cabo,ahora empezando a sentirse indignado.

-Pero no el auto embrujado. -se tranquilizó y bajó su tono de voz mientras respiraba profundamente- Caballeros,me sorprende de ustedes,están actuando muy inmaduros con esto. Skipper está allá afuera en algún lado y en lugar de estarlo buscando,¡ustedes hablan de que está muerto y es un fantasma! ¡son ridículos!

-¡No son ridículos! -gritó Skipper con la paciencia perdida,un ceño fruncido que le daba una apariencia como si estuviera a punto de explotar- ¡estoy justo aquí,Kowalski,apaga la maldita computadora y escuchalos! ¡escuchame a mí!

Skipper levantó su aleta y la estrelló contra la cara de Kowalski,o eso intentó. Pero a pesar de que su aleta entró por la mejilla de Kowalski y salió por la otra,siguió intentando abofetearlo,consiguiendo el mismo efecto. Rico y Cabo hacían muecas de dolor por la costumbre aunque no escuchaban el fuerte ¡SLAP! de las bofetadas. Skipper continuó así por un minuto,con las lagrimas humedeciendo sus ojos. Finalmente en una de sus tantas bofetadas,su aleta en lugar de atravezar la mejilla de Kowalski pasó por arriba de su pico,y Skipper se detuvo sorprendido.

El científico solo se tocó la mejilla,por un breve segundo hubiera jurado que sintió el leve toque de algo...¿una aleta?

-Estoy dejandome influenciar... -susurró Kowalski para él mismo,nadie lo escuchó.

-Kowalski,porfavor,al menos deja que Skipper hable contigo. -le pidió Cabo,Skipper sonrió entonces,eso había funcionado con Rico,talvez con Kowalski tambien.

-No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo,me niego a quedarme esperando que el "fantasma de Skipper" me hable mientras el verdadero Skipper,el de carne y hueso,está solo en el bosque,talvez está herido,talvez tiene frío o hambre,talvez está muer...

Se detuvo en medio de su frase,ahora temblaba ligeramente. Rico y Cabo de pronto enmudecieron,hasta ahora no se habían percatado del hecho de que,si Skipper era un fantasma,entonces eso significaba que él estaba muerto. Los dos soldados de menor rango voltearon a ver a Skipper,que solo estaba calmado frente a Kowalski.

Él sonrió.

-Está bien,muchachos. -murmuró Skipper con su tranquila sonrisa,Rico y Cabo asintieron lentamente. De nuevo,el líder vió a Kowalski a los ojos- Puede que estés en lo cierto,Kowalski. Estoy muerto, -su voz se ahogó por un segundo- pero aunque sea así,yo sigo aquí,y estoy seguro que es por una razón. ¿Crees que podrías creerle a tu líder muerto?,aunque solo sea un fantasma.

Hubo silencio. De pronto,Kowalski suspiró.

-Si me disculpan, -murmuró el científico caminando hasta su litera- iré a dormir,mañana partiré temprano para buscar a Skipper y no regresaré hasta encontrarlo. Si quieren acompañarme,despierten a las 400 horas.

Las luces se apagaron cuando Kowalski estuvo recostado en su litera,así que Rico y Cabo tomaron lo de dormir como una orden y tambien partieron a sus literas disculpandose con Skipper por no haber podido. Si Kowalski no creía en lo que decían,no podían hacer nada,después de todo él era el teniente,quien en la ausencia de Skipper daba las ordenes. Cuando se disculparon,Skipper no contestó. De hecho,lo dejaron de sentir.

Los tres pingüinos se quedaron dormidos en poco rato,y Skipper solo los observó en silencio. O solo a Kowalski,que dormía profundamente. ¿Quién se creía para no creer en lo que él decía? Se acercó con pasos grandes hasta la litera de Kowalski y se paró frente a ella,observandolo ahora de mas cerca.

-Necesito tu ayuda,Kowalski! -gritó haciendo la punta de sus aletas puños- te necesito mas que nunca,todos estuvimos para todos cuando mas nos necesitamos,ahora necesito que sea igual!

No hubo respuesta de Kowalski. Sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba con profundidad. Skipper gruñó.

-¡Escuchame! -ordenó con rabia. Talvez porque sus gritos eran justamente para él,Cabo y Rico no lo escuchaban y durmieron plácidamente- los castores me mataron y tu no me estás ayudando! sigue tus instintos! necesito que me escuches para poder encontrar una forma de salir de esto!

La respiración de Kowalski de pronto cambió,como si en lugar de dormir estuviera despierto. Frunció el ceño y empezó a mover su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Los castores saben que hay detrás de carstor! ellos me hicieron esto! ¡carstor es el auto que me atropelló!

Kowalski abrió los ojos,olvidando el sueño que sentía. Se sentó en su litera,sacando sus pies por el borde y mirando al suelo. Skipper tuvo que retroceder unos pasos confundido,¿qué lo había despertado? ¿talvez había logrado escucharlo?

Kowalski negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hasta su laboratorio con las aletas tras su espalda. Recordó que no había tenido oportunidad de contarle a Rico y Cabo sobre lo que había averiguado sobre carstor y los castores.

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio y entró,Skipper pudo entrar antes de que la cerrara y los dos llegaron hasta un escritorio en el que había muchos tubos de ensayos y botellas con líquidos de diferentes colores dentro. Algunas burbujeaban. Kowalski se sentó frente a éste y recargó su espalda en el. Tomó su portapapeles del escritorio y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar algo detalladamente.

-Talvez estoy apresurandome a sacar conclusiones muy pronto, -dijo Kowalski para sí,sin detener el movimiento de su lápiz en el papel- talvez Skipper SI fue marcado por carstor.

Skipper abrió los ojos como pelotas de golf cuando escuchó lo que salía del pico de Kowalski. Había ido con los castores cuando había desaparecido y al parecer había descubierto algo. Después de todo,quizá él era quien lo estaba ayudando mas.

-Pero el hecho de que Skipper esté muerto y que carstor sea un dios suena simplemente ridículo. -levantó la vista un momento pensativo. Enseguida volvió a ver el papel y siguió dibujando- Tambien la idea de los fantasmas es ridícula. -Skipper entornó los ojos con decepción- Pero talvez los castores solo están confundidos. Cabe la posibilidad de que ese dios del que hablan no sea precisamente eso,solo creen que lo es. Podría ser un animal,una persona...

-Un auto. -agregó Skipper,sonriendo al ver como Kowalski se acercaba con sus deducciones al meollo del rompecabezas. Kowalski cerró los ojos por un momento,pero sin dejar de mover el lápiz por lo largo del papel.

-Skipper pudo haber sido marcado por ese carstor.

El líder asintió sonriendo como idiota,recordaba como los castores le habían dicho que había sido marcado por carstor,y en su barriga había una gran marca del parachoques del auto.

-¿Pero cuándo?

Kowalski dejó el lápiz de lado y limpió las virutas que habían quedado en el papel con su aleta abierta. Skipper se acercó a su teniente y vió lo que había hecho;era un dibujo realmente bueno del momento en el que había sido atropellado. Una imagen de ese horrible suceso se había quedado grabada en la mente de Kowalski,es por eso que había podido plasmarlo tan bien. En el dibujo estaba el deportivo embistiendo contra Skipper,y éste volando por los aires en dirección al bosque.

Arrancó la hoja y la dejó de lado,ahora en el portapapeles estaba una hoja nueva y limpia. Tomó de nuevo su lápiz y empezó a dibujar otra vez. Skipper esta vez se dedicó a ver como lo hacía.

-¿Cómo podría ser carstor? -se preguntó Kowalski,sin apartar la vista de lo que dibujaba,por ahora eran solo líneas suaves que no tomaban forma,porque ni el mismo sabía que era lo que quería dibujar- el castor lo describió como un dios,pero eso es muy ambigüo. Tal vez algo grande?

Hizo un gran círculo que casi abarcaba toda la hoja.

-Algo que pueda marcar,un sello que sea algo significativo o distintivo,¿no?

Hizo dos líneas en la parte baja del círculo.

-Carstor hace sacrificios,el castor dijo que muchos por día. Debe ser algo que pueda matar muchos animales fácilmente o en otras palabras,un monstruo.

Su dibujo empezó a tomar forma. Tanto él y Skipper se sorprendieron por lo que aparecía en el papel con los trazos del lápiz.

-Grande,distintivo y monstruoso. -resumió Kowalski,sus ojos brillaban- Algo por lo que Skipper pudo haber sido marcado,por lo que pudo haber sido herido...

En el papel estaba el dibujo del deportivo verde que había atropellado a Skipper,el parachoques era lo que mas resaltaba. Estaba de frente en una carretera,y miles de animales estaban debajo luego de haber sido atropellados.

-Cementerio 8... -murmuró Kowalski,recordando el autobus que atropellaba despiadadamente animales. Esto debía ser algo como esto. Miró con rabia el dibujo,su expresión sorprendida no tardó en convertirse en un ceño fruncido- CARSTOR.

Levantó la vista de pronto y sus ojos vieron a travéz de Skipper por casi un minuto. El líder se estremeció un poco,Kowalski parecía un psicopata con su ceño fruncido dibujado totalmente en rabia,su ojo enrojecido y su mirada venenosa. Finalmente el científico fue suavizando su rostro con cansancio y cayó dormido tan pronto como había despertado hace rato.

Skipper suspiró mas tranquilo y le sonrió. Viendo a su amigo dormir,se había quedado con su portapapeles y el lápiz en las aletas.

-Debes estar cansado luego de haberte enterado de tanto, -murmuró Skipper acostandose a su lado- duerme por ahora,sé que mañana se pondrán en acción tu y los muchachos.

Se pasó una aleta debajo de la cabeza para usarla como almohada. No sabía si dormir en el laboratorio era incómodo,Kowalski ya debería estar acostumbrado. Cerró sus ojos,pero el crujido de un rayo fuera del cuartel lo hizo despertar. Alzó una ceja mientras se volvía a acomodar para dormir.

-Será un otoño lluvioso. -predijo Skipper,tal como Kowalski había pensado. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido,pensando en los crujidos de los rayos como si fueran una canción de cuna.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de golpe con sorpresa,el ruido que lo había despertado no había sido el crujido de un rayo,había sido un portazo. Se incorporó sobre sus aletas y vió la puerta del laboratorio abierta de par en par,moviendose luego de haber sido azotada con tanta fuerza. Y Kowalski ya no estaba a su lado.<p>

Se puso en pie rápido,presintiendo algo malo. Salió del laboratorio y pasó por las literas;Rico y Cabo dormían como osos. Levantó la vista,la escotilla estaba abierta,el plato había sido quitado con mucha brusquedad,en la plataforma se había quedado girando.

Subió la escalerilla rápido y salió por la escotilla. Kowalski no estaba en la isla de cemento,pero llovía ferozmente allí afuera. Skipper no sintió las gotas de lluvia en sus plumas.

Vió algo dando giros en el aire,definitivamente una de las acrobacias que él y su equipo hacían al saltar. Él tambien saltó fuera del hábitat y se detuvo donde aterrizó,viendo a todos lados en busca de su teniente. ¿Porqué se estaba comportando así? A lo lejos pudo verlo,se deslizaba hacia la salida del zoológico a una velocidad que nunca le había visto. Alzó una ceja sin entender.

Lo siguió,no supo cuanto camino recorrieron;metros,¿kilómetros? Un largo camino a lo largo de Central Park y la ciudad,hasta llegar a una carretera que él reconoció. Cuando alcanzó a Kowalski,él estaba en medio de la carretera,garabateando un montón de cosas en su portapapeles aunque la hoja que usaba estaba empapada. Midiendo con una regla quien sabe que cosas.

Skipper se acercó a él y se paró a su lado,no estaba cansado por el camino que había recorrido,pero aun así jadeaba. Sin duda era la obligación de que debía estar exhausto.

-¡Kowalski,¿qué estás haciendo? ! -gritó por encima de la tormenta,o eso le pareció a él,Kowalski no lo escucharía.

-Skipper estaba parado justo en este punto,la trayectoria era...un poco inclinada,Skipper es mas bajo. -murmuraba el otro,soltó el lápiz y la regla y se arrodilló,su portapapeles aun seguía bajo su aleta.

-¡Kowalski,estár en medio de la carretera es peligroso! ¡dimelo a mí!

Ahora su voz se vió opacada hasta para él por un ruido cercano que no era el de un rayo,un ruido que él había escuchado antes,y lo recordaba perfectamente. _Una ráfaga_. Apartó su vista de Kowalski que estaba inmóvil y miró hacia el frente. Unas luces lo cegaron,pero pudo abrir los ojos y ver al mismo deportivo verde que iba hacia ellos a una velocidad abismal.

-¡Kowalski muevete! -alertó con desesperación,el otro no podía escucharlo.

Corrió hacia él,con la intención de empujarlo fuera del camino del auto "carstor",pero en su lugar lo atravezó. Skipper cayó sobre su barriga estrepitosamente al otro lado de la carretera,el golpe lo atontó por segundos,pero al recobrarse se levantó y volvió a ver a Kowalski horrorizado. Carstor cada vez mas cerca de él,y Kowalski cerrando los ojos para recibir el impacto,no planeaba esquivarlo.

-¡KOWALSKI!

El mas alto soltó el portapapeles.

Recibió un golpe sordo y salió volando inconsciente hasta la zanja del bosque justo como su líder lo había hecho una vez,Skipper lo observó en el aire con el pico abierto hasta que lo perdió de vista cuando cayó en el bosque. Aterrado y con preocupación,salió corriendo hacia ese bosque en busca de Kowalski.

En medio de la carretera,en el camino que carstor había dejado,cayó el portapapeles roto por la mitad. Las hojas esparcidas por toda la carretera.


	8. Dos fantasmas

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco,y en las peliculas de "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity"**

**Dos fantasmas**

Kowalski abrió los ojos con un quejido,se quedó tendido en el suelo cuando despertó,aun desconcertado. Su espalda estaba sobre las hojas mojadas en el lodo. Logró sentarse escuchando sus huesos protestar por el esfuerzo,había sido una caída fuerte,se sentía adolorido. Se pasó una aleta por toda la cara,corriendo la marca de suciedad que había quedado estampada en su rostro por el parachoques. La marca de carstor.

-¡Kowalski! -lo llamó Skipper llegando a su lado,le había tomado un buen tiempo encontrarlo,y por suerte lo había hecho antes que los castores- temí que estuvieras muerto,¿cómo estás? ¿estás herido?

Kowalski no escuchó ni un susurro,solo vió a su alrededor. Había dejado de llover,ya no estaba oscuro,pero aun había poca luz. Era de madrugada. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente? No sabía a que hora había salido de la base. Dejó de pensar cuando un terrible dolor en su hombro empezó a serle un impedimento.

-Evaluando daños: -murmuró empezando a tocarse el cuerpo en busca de algo que pudiera ser de cuidado- manchas de lodo,golpes y cortes,clavícula izquierda posiblemente dislocada -se tocó el hombro y soltó un desgarrador quejido- clavícula izquierda definitivamente rota. Solo daños menores.

-Vamos,Kowalski tenemos que salir de aquí antes que los castores lleguen,ya has sido marcado. -dijo Skipper pasando su aleta por el rostro de Kowalski- ¿puedes caminar?

Como si lo hubiera escuchado,Kowalski se puso en pie como respuesta,sujetando su aleta contra su pecho para mantenerla inmóvil y no dañar su hombro. Skipper se levantó junto con él y empezó a ver a los alrededores,temiendo que los castores aparecieran.

-Volvamos al cuartel,Rico y Cabo se ocuparán de ti. -Skipper comenzó a regresar por donde había entrado al bosque pero tuvo que detenerse cuando se dió cuenta que Kowalski no lo seguía. Porsupuesto que no podía verlo,pero ¿no era obvio que debía volver al cuartel antes que los castores lo encontraran?- Kowalski.

El mas alto en cambio caminaba hacia donde recordaba estaba la presa de los castores,¿porqué hacía eso? Skipper corrió hasta él alcanzandolo.

-¿A dónde estás yendo,Kowalski? -preguntó el líder,temeroso de lo que podría ser la respuesta,ya que no la obtuvo solo pudo deducirla- Kowalski,todavía estas a tiempo,vuelve al cuartel antes de que los castores te encuentren.

El científico siguió caminando.

-Vamos Kowalski,porfavor no lo hagas. Es una tonteria. -intentó retenerlo pero lo atravezó- ¡Kowalski,te ordeno volver al cuartel!

El científico de pronto se detuvo,Skipper se esperanzó,esperó que lo hubiera escuchado,pero en realidad solo había cesado su camino por el dolor. Enseguida lo reanudó.

-Kowalski,no podrás hacer nada contra ellos,porfavor vuelve! -le rogaba Skipper consternado,no podía permitir que le ocurriera algo- Kowalski! te necesito vivo!

Se detuvo cuando Kowalski lo hizo y se quedó viendolo impotente,no podía hacer nada para salvarlo. Deseaba abofetearlo y ordenarle regresar. Vió a Kowalski que estaba parado viendo algo,él vió hacia esa dirección y enmudeció.

-Castores -pronunció Kowalski antes que Skipper,que estaba en shock. Frente al grupo de castores,que no era pequeño,estaba Luke,que aunque tranquilo veía sorprendido al pingüino con la marca de carstor en su rostro.

-... -Luke suspiró con resignación,relajando sus hombros- siento que esto tenga que terminar así,Kowalski.

-Igual yo. -él murmuró.

-Kowalski,corre! -gritó Skipper. No fue escuchado.

Talvez fueron las heridas,o la cantidad de castores que había,pero al final Kowalski terminó en la misma situación en la que su líder estuvo una vez. Con los castores prensados de su cuerpo por sus dientes y garras luego de que le habían dicho que había sido marcado por carstor;después de todo si había estado en lo cierto.

Él tambaleandose para no caer. Sin embargo estaba resistiendo mas de lo que Skipper lo había hecho,después de todo no estaba tan mal como el otro que había tenido dos costillas rotas al momento de tener que enfrentarse a los castores.

-Alejense de él! -gritaba Skipper cada vez que un castor saltaba sobre Kowalski,intentando tumbarlo con un golpe,pero siempre los atravezaba. Sin embargo siguió intentandolo con sus ojos humedecidos- ¡malditos roedores!

Sus aletas se movían de un lado a otro a través de los cuerpos de los castores,que finalmente lograron hacer caer a Kowalski.

El científico se quedó exhausto en el piso,sin moverse en lo mas mínimo,solo luchando por respirar. Su cuerpo lleno de mordidas y arañazos. Vió las patas de Luke caminar hacia él,y cuando estuvieron justo al frente,un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo delirar. Cayó al vacío de un pozo del que no se había percatado antes y llegó hasta el fondo.

Skipper corrió hasta el borde del pozo y se asomó por él,intentando ver en la oscuridad a su amigo mientras lo llamaba.

-Kowalski! Kowalski! Kowalski!

Kowalski intentó sostenerse sobre sus aletas,había caído en algo casi suave. La sangre salía de su nuca impidiendole la vista,y el golpe aun lo tenía delirante. Sin embargo pudo fijar la vista. Su aleta tocó otro cuerpo,en la oscuridad pudo distinguir un rostro,siguió paseando su aleta por ese cuerpo que empezó a reconocer.

-Skipper -murmuró con sus ultimas fuerzas. Ese cuerpo en realidad había resultado ser su líder,pálido,sus ojos cerrados desde hace días,su cabeza bañada en sangre,¿muerto? Y perdió el conocimiento sobre él.

-¡KOWALSKI!

* * *

><p>No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado al borde del pozo viendo al abismo esperando que Kowalski emergiera. Pero no ocurrió. ¿Estaría bien? ¿estaría vivo? No le serviría de nada bajar al pozo solo para verlo,no sería de ninguna ayuda si nisiquiera podía tocarlo.<p>

Estuvo llorando,gruñendo,gritando lleno de ira al ver como los castores luego de haber hecho algo tan horrible seguían con sus cosas normales. Ya no tenía ganas de nada.

-¿Skipper? -vió sobre su hombro a la mención de su nombre por esa voz tan familiar. ¿Alguien podía verlo?

-Kowalski -dijo el líder sorprendido. Su teniente acababa de emerger de la profundidad del pozo,pero algo no andaba bien. No estaba sucio,no estaba herido,no veía en su cara el dolor que debería estar sintiendo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando pudo ver a través del cuerpo de Kowalski- Kowalski...

Solo pudo repetirse con consternación,ahora ellos dos estaban igual. Eran _dos fantasmas_. Kowalski solo lo vió con una expresión que era una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

-¡Skipper! -gritó con una sonrisa,casi se lanzó a abrazarlo- ¡estás vivo! ¡lo sabía;los fantasmas no existen! ¡era ridículo que estuvieras muerto,sabia que lo que decían los otros eran estupideces! ¡pero vaya,incluso me asustaron jaja juro que por un momento te ví muerto dentro de ese pozo!

-Kowalski... -lo llamó con culpa en su rostro,intentando hacerlo detener.

-¡Esto les mostrará a Rico y Cabo! ¡yo tenía razón! ¡pero vamos,no te quedes ahí! -se acercó hasta él y lo levantó de un tirón,Skipper vió sorprendido como Kowalski ahora podía tocarlo- ¡volvamos al cuartel,les alegrará mucho verte!

-Kowalski, -lo volvió a llamar,ahora Kowalski se quedó callado por la mirada que le daba su líder- lo siento,pero yo no estoy vivo.

-¿De qué hablas?,estás justo aquí,si estuvieras muerto no estaría hablando contigo. Vamos,Skipper,estás tan vivo como Rico,Cabo,yo...

-Kowalski,lo siento mucho. Pero yo soy un fantasma y ahora tu tambien,tu tampoco estás vivo.

-¿Qué? Skipper,¿qué estas diciendo? -Skipper no contestó y tomó una de las aletas de Kowalski,la levantó ante su vista para que la viera con detenimiento,el mas alto pudo ver a través de ella. Tembló entonces y vió a Skipper,con tanta emoción no se había dado cuenta que tambien podía ver a través de él.

-Estás muerto.

* * *

><p>Caminaron en silencio de vuelta al cuartel.<p>

Skipper no le quitó la aleta del hombro a Kowalski en todo el camino,no lo dejaría solo. Sabía que necesitaba el apoyo que a él le había faltado cuando se sintió solo luego que nadie podía escucharlo o verlo.

En esos momentos,recordaba como a veces le había surgido una pregunta; ¿qué se sentirá estar muerto?,y luego enseguida se sentía tonto. Había concluido que no sentías nada,porque después de todo ya estarías muerto. Pero jamas se pudo haber imaginado que luego de la muerte se encontraría con algo tan _paranormal _como lo que estaba enfrentando.

Era algo que Kowalski con toda su ciencia y lógica no podía aceptar.

-Simplemente ridículo! -volvió a decir Kowalski levantando las aletas al cielo,preguntandose porque ocurría esto,era la décima vez en todo el camino- debe haber una explicación lógica,¿estaré soñando?

-Negatorio. -contestó Skipper,él tambien hubiera deseado que fuera un sueño- me temo que ya llevo unos días así,y he confirmado que no se trata de un sueño.

-No puede ser real. -se sujetó la frente,empezaba a sentir un dolor imaginario de cabeza,después de todo no podía sentir dolor en esa forma- ¿Estás seguro de que en realidad no estamos vivos?

-Kowalski,mirate. -Kowalski levantó una ceja como Skipper lo apuntaba con ambas aletas abiertas- Recuerda que estabas herido luego del accidente,¿cómo explicas que ahora no sientas ningun dolor? Incluso eres transparente,e invisible para los demás,mirame a los ojos y dime que puedes sentir tus pies tocando el piso.

Kowalski bajó la vista,sin duda estaba parado sobre el piso,pero no sentía el cemento en sus pies. ¿Podría ser verdad? Levantó la vista solo para ver a Rico y Cabo,aun dormían,faltaban unos minutos para las 400 horas.

-Ellos despertarán y esperarán verme levantado para ir a buscarte -dijo Kowalski parandose frente a las literas- ¿qué les voy a decir?

-Relajate,Kowalski -le pasó una aleta por la espalda para animarlo- no hay nada que puedas decirles porque no podrán escucharte. -el otro suspiró y Skipper le sonrió- Por ahora yo me encargaré de hablar,ellos pueden escucharme un poco,¿recuerdas?

-Actué como un niño,y decía que Rico y Cabo eran los ridículos,y ellos eran los que tenían razón. Es mi culpa que haya terminado así. Siento no haberles creído,Skipper.

-No te preocupes,solo recuerda esto para la próxima vez. -Kowalski se encogió de hombros,preguntandose si en verdad habría una próxima vez. Ellos estaban muertos,no?- Esto tiene su lado bueno,sabes? Ahora tengo a mi hombre de opciones para ayudarme!

Kowalski sonrió.

La alarma sonó derrepente y Rico y Cabo se levantaron sin quejarse. Como había predicho Kowalski,ellos esperaban verlo levantado y que los apresurara a comenzar la búsqueda. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando descubrieron que Kowalski no estaba por ninguna parte en el cuartel.

-¿Revisaste en el laboratorio,Rico? -preguntó Cabo,Rico asintió,había revisado al menos cuatro veces- ¿dónde podrá estar?

-Tempu-Skipper assu-bassqe! -sugirió Rico.

-¿Crees que en verdad se fue aun mas temprano para buscar a Skipper? -se acarició la barbilla y pensó por un momento. Sonrió- Es lo mas posible,Rico. Será mejor que lo alcanzemos allá. Espera un momento,¿y Skipper?

Rico se encogió de hombros,no podía sentir su presencia.

-Por aquí muchachos. -dijo Skipper,alzó una ceja cuando sus soldados no respondieron a su llamado- ¿hola?

-Habrá seguido a Kowalski? -se preguntó Cabo,él tampoco podía sentir a Skipper en el cuartel- bueno,como sea,estoy seguro que Kowalski debe estar en el bosque,y Skipper ya volverá. Vamos,Rico.

El experto en armas asintió y los dos subieron la escalerilla para salir del cuartel. Skipper y Kowalski se quedaron en silencio por un segundo,luego el científico miró con reproche a su líder.

-Creí que podían escucharte.

-Es difícil de explicar -dijo Skipper rascandose la nuca- hablar en este estado con los ehm...vivos,es un poco difícil. Para que entiendas,cuando tu voz logra llegar a ellos lo hace como si se escuchara por un teléfono descompuesto. Digamos que por ahora no hay una buena conexión.

-... -Kowalski casi se echó a reír- vaya,este asunto de los fantasmas es muy complicado. -dijo alzando una ceja con suficiencia.

-¡Oye,tu mismo lo estás viviendo,así que no te burles! -lo reprendió Skipper,y calmó un poco su voz- como sea,intentaré hablar con ellos mas tarde. Por ahora,¿quiéres seguirlos?

Kowalski bajó la vista y pensó por un segundo. Seguirlos solo para estar a su lado sin que pudiera hablar con ellos sonaba aburrido. Además no veía cosa que pudiera hacer como se encontraba,al menos por ahora.

-Nah -contestó y caminó hasta el laboratorio. Intentó tomar la manija,pero la atravezó,volteó a ver a Skipper en busca de respuestas. Estar así cada vez se volvía mas extraño.

-Te tomará un poco ajustarte. -sonrió Skipper con sus aletas en los lados de su cadera- Solo mira como lo hago yo.

Skipper avanzó hasta la puerta y la atravezó,a Kowalski casi le dió un infarto. Tragó en seco y metió sus aletas a través de la puerta,tomó un largo respiro y poco a poco fue atravezando la puerta hasta estar del otro lado. Allí Skipper le asintió sonriente.

Kowalski se rascó la nuca,aun no creía cuan diferentes parecían haberse vuelto las cosas. Vió su laboratorio y su vista se detuvo en un papel que estaba al pie de un escritorio. Caminó hasta él,recordaba que era de su portapapeles,recordaba que dibujo era,no se lo había llevado con él la noche pasada cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Se inclinó e intentó tomarlo,el resultado ya no era sorpresa.

-Sé que esto es duro,Kowalski. -dijo Skipper sujetandole un hombro.

-Fuí un estúpido,se supone que soy el teniente y actué como un imbecil,yo debía guíar al equipo y fracasé,Skipper. Lo siento tanto. -se dejó caer de rodillas,colocando sus aletas sobre el papel en el piso,viendo fijamente el dibujo en él. Recordó con rabia el momento en el que Skipper había sido atropellado- Debí escuchar a Rico y Cabo,debí creerles,pensé que tenía razón y en realidad yo era el ridículo.

-Vamos,Kowalski,deja de lamentarte. Solo actuaste sin pensar,te precipitaste,pero aun podemos arreglar tu error. Además,estuviste en lo cierto en cuanto a carstor,si es el auto que nos atropelló.

-¿Y de qué sirve? No pude decirles a Rico y Cabo,ahora no podré en este estado,¡tenía información clave y voy y me muero!

-Hey,eso suena curioso. -Skipper rió un poco ante la idea. Jamás había escuchado que alguien dijera eso a menos que fuera en un videojuego- Escucha,concentremonos en lo que podemos resolver. Compartamos información,tengo entendido que ayer fuiste con los castores por tu cuenta,dime todo.

Kowalski asintió dejando de ver el dibujo y los dos tomaron asiento uno en frente del otro para comenzar a hablar de lo que cada uno había descubierto.

* * *

><p>Rico y Cabo ya conocían el camino hacia el bosque de memoria,como de costumbre llegaron hasta la carretera donde de pronto un auto amarillo pasó como una ráfaga. Vieron que hizo volar un objeto y unos papeles. Se detuvieron frente a la carretera antes de cruzarla y vieron los papeles caer al piso lentamente como paracaídas.<p>

-¿Uh? -soltó Rico viendo los papeles en el césped mientras se revolvía las plumas de su mohawk.

-Las personas son muy inconscientes,Rico,tiran basura sin pensar. -dijo Cabo levantando los papeles del piso para tirarlos a la basura. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que esos papeles le parecían conocidos- Por cierto,¿qué es todo esto?

Empezó a verlos detenidamente,unos cuantos dibujos,operaciones matemáticas,medidas numéricas,figuras cimétricas. Podía reconocer esos trazos fijos y convencidos. Podía reconocer el estilo. Los números y los intentos de letra.

Rico de pronto se los arrebató de las aletas para él poder verlos.

-¿Esto no es...de Kowalski? ¿qué hace tirado en medio de la carretera? ¿se le habrá caído? -se preguntaba Cabo. Siguió caminando,viendo aun mas papeles tirados,uno en especial llamó su atención. Era el de un auto deportivo que había atropellado a muchos animales,enseguida recordó a Cementerio 8. Tomó entre sus aletas el dibujo- se parece al auto que atropelló a Skipper,¿porqué lo habrá dibujado?

Se entristeció con el recuerdo y siguió caminando. Procuró levantar todos los papeles que encontró,Kowalski seguro le agradecería recuperarselos,ese portapapeles era algo muy preciado para él. Llegó casi al medio de la carretera y entonces un líquido llamó su atención.

En medio del líquido estaba un objeto partido a la mitad,hecho de madera. Lo levantó entre temblores y lo vió con detenimiento,horrorizado.

-¡CABO! -lo llamó Rico y luego de hacerlo se lanzó contra él y los dos cayeron al otro lado de la carretera,salvandose por poco de ser atropellados. Rico le frunció el ceño,debería tener mas cuidado luego de haber visto como Skipper había sido golpeado por un auto.

El pequeño no habló nisiquiera para agradecer,continuaba con el objeto de madera entre sus aletas,inspeccionandolo con cuidado. Era la tabla en la que tendrían que estar los papeles de Kowalski,osea parte del portapapeles. Se encontraba partida a la mitad. Pero eso no era lo que lo preocupaba,lo alarmante era el hecho de que se encontraba bañada en un líquido carmesí que era capaz de reconocer tanto por la apariencia como por el olor.

-Esto es sangre,Rico. -murmuró Cabo embarrando un poco del líquido en su aleta. Rico vió shockeado la sangre en la tabla- Y creo que es de Kowalski.

**Gracias por sus reviews :D y para koytte,yo hago lo que me plazca en mi historia.**


	9. Eureka

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción de "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco,y en las peliculas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity"**

**Eureka**

-Esto está ayudando menos de lo que pensé,entre los dos tenemos casi la misma información.

Kowalski asintió a Skipper automáticamente,él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho desde hace mucho tiempo,y le había dejado de prestar atención. Se encontraba sentado contra la pared viendo sus aletas en su regazo,pensativo.

Skipper caminaba de un lado a otro,tambien pensando.

Cada uno en su propio mundo.

-Resumiendo: -comenzó Skipper sin detener su caminar- los castores creen que carstor es su dios,y carstor es el auto verde que nos atropelló,ellos realizan sacrificios y nosotros fuimos parte de esos sacrificios porque fuimos marcados por carstor,y los cas...¡por mi madre pingüina,¿en qué estás pensando? !

Finalmente interrumpió Skipper al científico que no lo había estado escuchando,cuando escuchó a su líder gritarle levantó la vista para mirarlo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Kowalski sin interés en lo que decía Skipper. El otro solo resopló y dejó de caminar para ponerse frente a Kowalski- ¿qué?

-No me gusta repetir las cosas,Kowalski. ¿Qué estás pensando? te ves distraído.

-Hmm...es solo que no puedo creer que esto en verdad esté pasando,no dejo de pensar que en cualquier momento despertaré de esta pesadilla. -suspiró recargando su mejilla en su aleta- ¿Quiéres que te cuente algo tonto?

Skipper sonrió y se sentó al lado de Kowalski para escucharlo atentamente,le contestó a su pregunta con un "porsupuesto". Kowalski se aclaró la garganta para empezar a hablar.

-Cuando era niño le preguntaba a mi padre a donde ibas cuando morías,y él siempre me contestó que solo desaparecías. Decía que pasabas a formar parte de la nada. -murmuró con la mirada sombría. El tema de la muerte no era uno que abordara muy seguido,tampoco le gustaba- Supongo que eso es lo que la mayoria de los hombres de ciencia creen.

-¿Tambien es científico? -preguntó Skipper,intentando seguir con la plática,ninguno de ellos jamás había hablado mucho de su pasado o familia.

-Ya está muerto. -contestó enseguida,Skipper tragó en seco rascandose la nuca.

-Oh...lo siento.

Kowalski sonrió al ver como Skipper se avergonzaba un poco y se empezaba a incomodar.

-Está bien,vivió una larga vida y se fue en paz. -Skipper mostró una sonrisa de medio lado al escuchar esto,y Kowalski se dispuso a continuar con lo que estaba diciendo- Pero el punto es,por años creí lo que él me dijo y nunca me asusté por lo que había luego de la muerte. Pero ahora estoy viviendo esto,soy un fantasma aunque la ciencia asegura que no existen,¿porqué Skipper?

-Bueno,Kowalski... -dudó por unos segundos,mirando al techo del laboratorio- nadie sabe a donde vas cuando mueres. Tu padre bien podría haber estado equivocado,igual que la ciencia. Lo cierto es que ahora nosotros estamos muertos y somos fantasmas,así que...supongo que esto es lo que hay después de la muerte.

-No estoy tratando de saber si él tenía razón o no. Es que esto no se parece en nada a lo que cualquiera creería que hay después de la muerte;uno espera que al morir vayamos a un lugar mejor,o que vayamos a la nada. ¿Porqué nosotros no? ¿porqué no hemos ido a ese lugar mejor al que van los muertos? ¿o porqué no hemos solo dejado de existir? ¿porqué seguimos aquí?

Skipper se quedó pensando por unos momentos,esa era la plática mas profunda que había tenido en su vida...o en su muerte. Se rascó la cabeza por un segundo,él tambien se preguntaba lo mismo que Kowalski,pero en verdad no se había detenido mucho a buscar la respuesta. Ahora su teniente lo estaba haciendo reflexionar.

-Ví en una pelicula que los fantasmas son almas en pena. Son aquellos que permanecen en el mundo luego de la muerte porque tienen asuntos pendientes aquí. -contestó Skipper finalmente,satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Eso es pura ciencia ficción. -argumentó Kowalski cruzando las aletas.

-¿Y acaso esto no lo es tambien? miranos,somos fantasmas. -discutió Skipper frunciendo el ceño.

-Ok,digamos que tambien es cierto lo que viste en esa estúpida película,¿qué asuntos pendientes podríamos tener?

-¿Todavía te lo preguntas? -guardó silencio por un momento,dandole tiempo a Kowalski para ver si se le ocurría la pregunta. El otro no dijo nada- Somos el líder y el teniente de un equipo de militares,tenemos un zoológico que proteger,en nuestras manos está detener a Espiráculo,prometimos ayudar a ese gato a detener a carstor,tenemos dos amigos aun vivos que están preocupados por nosotros y nos están buscando. ¿Necesitas mas asuntos pendientes?

Kowalski se quedó callado,no podía desmentir a Skipper. Recordó a Rico y Cabo enseguida,los demás "asuntos pendientes" le importaban poco comparados con ellos. Rico y Cabo seguro quedarían destrozados al enterarse que ahora,además de que Skipper estaba muerto,él tambien.

Suspiró y se acercó un poco mas a Skipper,él le tomó el hombro sonriendole.

-Aun así desearía estar en ese lugar mejor si es que existe,esto es tan duro... -sentenció Kowalski viendo sus pies con tristeza- me pregunto que pasará cuando resolvamos esos asuntos pendientes,¿iremos a un lugar mejor? ¿iremos a la nada? -levantó la vista para mostrar que la tenía petrificada- tengo miedo.

-Lo sé,Kowalski. -respondió Skipper rodeandole la espalda con una aleta para abrazarlo- Yo tambien tengo miedo,pero eso es algo que afortunadamente no tendremos que descubrir solos. Nos tendremos el uno al otro. Además,no es el momento de preguntarse esas cosas,ya te lo dije una vez:concentremonos en lo que podemos resolver por ahora.

Kowalski asintió,pero abrió el pico para decir una ultima cosa.

-No puedo creer que estemos muertos.

Escucharon la escotilla abrirse lentamente,los dos se pusieron en pie y atravezaron la puerta del laboratorio,Kowalski no pudo evitar sentir escalofrios cuando lo hicieron. Le costaría un poco acostumbrarse.

Al estar fuera vieron hacia la escalerilla,por la que Rico aun bajaba. Cabo estaba parado al lado de esta,abrazando algo contra su pecho mientras sollozaba. ¿Porqué estaba tan triste?,Skipper y Kowalski no pudieron evitar entristecerse tambien.

Cuando Rico bajó al piso por la escalerilla se paró junto a Cabo y le acarició la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarlo. El otro solo se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Rico,no sabía que era lo que harían ahora que ellos dos eran los únicos que quedaban. Bajó la vista en sus aletas para volver a ver lo que estaba sujetando.

-No puedo creer que tambien Kowalski. -murmuró Cabo,Rico solo pudo asentir para él mismo,no para que su amigo mas joven lo viera.

Al escuchar su nombre,el científico corrió con Skipper hasta Cabo y vió lo que sostenía. Era su portapapeles;Rico había pegado la tabla con un pegamento industrial que él mismo había regurgitado,y habían vuelto a colocar los papeles en ella. El primer papel que estaba era en el que había dibujado a carstor.

Cabo pasó una aleta por los trazos que formaban el dibujo.

-¿Porqué tuvo que ir a buscar a Skipper solo? -preguntó Cabo y Rico volvió a acariciarle la cabeza- no debimos decirle tan de golpe que Skipper era un fantasma. Lo siento,Rico,es mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa,Cabo. -murmuró Kowalski,no lo escucharon. Él tragó en seco sintiendose inútil.

-Espero que esté bien. -acarició las manchas de sangre seca que aun estaban en el portapapeles- No pudimos encontrarlo en el bosque,pero debe estár ahí.

-Estuvieron buscandome -se dijo Kowalski pasando una aleta por su portapapeles,viendo la sangre- están preocupados,seguro que Cabo no podrá dormir bien esta noche. -ahogó los gritos llorosos que quería soltar- Lo siento.

El mas alto suspiró y empezó a alejarse de los dos pingüinos que estaban pegados uno al otro en su tristeza,tambien de Skipper que lo vió caminando de vuelta al laboratorio. El líder volvió a ver a sus dos amigos...sus dos amigos vivos,que no podían verlos.

De nuevo vió a Kowalski que ya casi estaba por atravezar la puerta del laboratorio para perderse ahí dentro con su culpa.

-Kowalski, -lo detuvo Skipper con su voz,el otro como su subordinado tuvo que obedecer a su llamado- ¿no quiéres hablar con ellos?

Kowalski alzó una ceja en confusión. Luego resopló desanimado,viendo su aleta frente a su vista por la que a través podía ver la pared que estaba detrás. Frunció el ceño,ahora en vez de triste se sentía furioso.

-¿Cómo podría? -preguntó Kowalski escéptico- ¿acaso no me ves? ah espera,es cierto tu si puedes verme,¡pero Rico y Cabo no! -soltó un bufido y se dejó caer de sentón sobre nada- no puedo hablar con ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡mira con quien estas hablando! -exclamó Skipper con suficiencia- ¿no recuerdas que ellos me escucharon a mi? tambien podrán escucharte a ti. Vamos,verás como en un momento estaremos hablando con ellos.

Kowalski se encogió de hombros pero igual se puso en pie y fue junto a su líder,los dos se acercaron un poco mas a Rico y Cabo que finalmente se habían separado y los vieron por un segundo. Ninguno sabía por donde empezar.

Skipper le dió unas palmaditas a Kowalski en el hombro para animarlo. El mas alto solo levantaba una ceja,pensando en que decir. No creía que pudieran escucharlo.

-¿Cabo? -dijo finalmente,Cabo no reaccionó- ¿Rico? -Rico tampoco,Kowalski bufó frustrado,se sentía como un estúpido,era como hablarle al refrigerador- ¿hola?

-¡No son objetos,Kowalski! ¡son nuestros amigos! -intervino Skipper con el ceño fruncido,Kowalski se frustró aun mas luego de que su líder lo había regañado. Ahora se creía todo un experto en el asunto de los fantasmas- debes creer que puedes hablar con ellos,creer que te escucharán.

-Whao,ser fantasma si que es difícil. -se burló enojado. Solo consiguió que Skipper lo abofeteara;el líder al hacerlo se sintió feliz,no lo dijo pero había querido hacerlo desde la vez que no había escuchado a Rico y Cabo ni a él.

Skipper le quitó la vista de encima a Kowalski que se frotaba la mejilla,no sentía dolor,pero estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo luego de las bofetadas de Skipper.

El líder caminó un poco mas cerca de sus otros dos soldados,y se acercó al oído de Cabo. Antes de hablar para él,vió de reojo a Kowalski;el teniente parecía tener toda su atención centrada en lo que iba a hacer.

-Observa. -dijo Skipper,y acercó su pico aun mas al oído de Cabo,que por el momento era ajeno a la presencia de Skipper- Cabo,soy Skipper.

Cabo levantó la vista enseguida del portapapeles de Kowalski y vió hacia donde estaba Skipper,ya lo volvía a sentir. Sonrió y se aferró aun con mas fuerza al portapapeles,al menos uno de sus amigos perdidos estaba ahí.

Por otra parte,Kowalski estaba impresionado. Skipper había logrado hablar con Cabo muy facilmente.

Rico tambien sonreía,aunque Skipper le había hablado a Cabo,él tambien había comenzado a sentirlo nuevamente.

-Skipper -lo nombró Cabo volteandose hacia él- es bueno saber que sigues aquí. -su sonrisa creció,pero pronto recordó el asunto de Kowalski al sentir el portapapeles entre sus aletas- Tengo que decirte algo sobre Kowalski.

-Yo tambien,de hecho. -Cabo levantó una ceja,había entendido muy ambiguamente lo que había dicho Skipper- Kowalski quiere hablar con ustedes.

Rico y Cabo no dijeron nada al momento. El experto en armas bajó la vista para ver a Cabo,esperando que el hubiera entendido mas que él.

-Creo que quiere que...escuchemos atentamente. -dedujo Cabo,su supocisión no había estado tan mal. Skipper sonrió y le indicó a Kowalski que se acercara mas para hablar.

El científico obedeció aun incrédulo,¿lo lograría igual que Skipper? ¿había algun truco para conseguirlo? ¿cómo empezaría? Finalmente solo decidió hacerlo.

-Rico,Cabo -los llamó Kowalski,no observó ninguna reacción,pero siguió- yo...soy Kowalski. Yo en verdad creo que pueden escucharme.

Skipper rodó los ojos con desesperación y vió a su teniente decepcionado cruzandose de aletas,el otro solo le devolvió la mirada y alzó los hombros preguntandose que le reprochaba. Lo estaba intentando lo mejor que podía.

-¡No estás creyendo que pueden escucharte! -lo reprendió Skipper,el científico solo se rascó la nuca.

-Skipper,¿estás molesto? -preguntó Cabo,que había empezado a escuchar gritos lejanos y un aire que se tornaba oprimidor- ¿te desespera que no podamos ayudarte? -se encogió de hombros mientras tocaba la punta de sus aletas una con otra.

-No,no Cabo. Porsupuesto que no. -Skipper suspiró y se sentó en la mesa,Cabo y Rico se sentaron frente a él- Kowalski,espera allí,talvez cuando les logre explicar que estás igual que yo te sea mas fácil comunicarte con ellos.

Kowalski bajó la vista aun mas culpable,pero aburrido.

Vió con tedio a Skipper empezar a hablar con Rico y Cabo lentamente y con cuidado.

Su vista pronto se desvió hacia otra cosa mas interesante en el techo del cuartel. La escotilla estaba aun abierta. ¿No acababan de volver Rico y Cabo del bosque de los castores? En verdad le provocaba curiosidad ver su cuerpo en el bosque,talvez el mismo resultaría un buen sujeto de estudio para futuras causas. Claro,si había un futuro para él.

Suspiró tratando de no pensar en eso y solo avanzó hacia la escalerilla. La subió,no podía sentir sus aletas ni pies en los escalones,pero podía subir sin ningun problema.

Salió por la escotilla y en unos minutos mas salió del zoológico.

* * *

><p>Caminó entre las hojas y el lodo,sin dejar huellas ni que sus pies se ensuciaran. Podía recordar claramente donde había caído,pasó por ese lugar y pudo entonces llegar hasta la presa de los castores.<p>

La presa fue lo primero que vió,luego a los castores caminando,algunos en el agua perfeccionando la presa. Gruñó con furia,recordando que gracias a ellos,esos desquiciados,él y Skipper habían terminado como estaban.

Pasó de largo a los castores y empezó a buscar en el piso el pozo por el que había sido arrojado. Fue algo difícil porque estaba escondido entre un mar de hojas,pero lo consiguió rápidamente. Se asomó por el borde y solo vió oscuridad;su cuerpo y el de Skipper estaban ahí dentro,recordó cuanto miedo le había dado cuando despertó,en ese entonces ya estaba en forma de fantasma.

Se sujetó con firmeza por la roca de las paredes del pozo y empezó a descender con arduo esfuerzo,sumergiendose cada vez mas en la oscuridad hasta que no tuvo visión.

Sintió sus pies tocando algo casi suave,un cuerpo sin duda,el suyo de hecho. Se soltó de la pared y se dió la vuelta para fijar la vista en el suelo,se dió cuenta que el espacio del que disponía allí dentro era muy estrecho.

Consiguió acomodarse y que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad,pudo ver sobre lo que estaba parado;su propio cuerpo. Tragó en seco,por unos momentos horrorizado,pero se tranquilizó y empezó a bajarse de laespalda de su cuerpo,cuidando no tocar el hombro roto. Recordaba cuanto le había dolido,por un momento pensó que si lo movía le empezaría a doler a _él_.

Se paró al lado de su cuerpo y bajó su propia cabeza a la par de éste para observalo mejor.

Los ojos cerrados. Sin expresión. La cabeza bañada en sangre casi seca,si pudiera oler algo seguro sería algo repugnante. Vió con asco algunas moscas volando,casi quiso vomitar. Pudo controlarse y siguió inspeccionando su cuerpo.

Sabía que su muerte debió haber sido por el golpe que había recibido de Luke,debió haber sido uno fuerte. Suspiró y pasó su aleta por la herida en la nuca de su cuerpo.

Vió de nuevo la cara de su cuerpo,ladeó un poco su propia cabeza para poder ver mejor. Parecía que solo durmiera una siesta,y que en cualquier momento despertaría. Desde la herida en la nuca de su cuerpo,pasó su aleta hasta el rostro y empezó a atravezar una de sus mejillas. Rápidamente sacó su aleta y solo siguió observando su cuerpo.

-En esta forma he comprobado que no puedo oler ni sentir. -se dijo Kowalski ladeando y ladeando su cabeza repetidas veces- Escuchar y ver si,aun no ha quedado comprobado el degustar. Por ahora,confimados que dos de los cinco sentidos se han perdido.

Acercó su oído al pico de su cuerpo,pudo escuchar algo. ¿Respiración?

Se alejó sorprendido,intentó escucharlo otra vez,pero no le fue posible. Si bien escuchar la respiración hasta de los vivos era difícil,la única forma de comprobar que su cuerpo estaba respirando era sentirlo.

Levantó su aleta frente a su vista;él no podía sentir.

_¡No estás creyendo que pueden escucharte!_

Frunció el ceño con decisión,y apartó su aleta de su vista para ver el rostro ausente de su cuerpo.

_Debes creer que puedes hablar con ellos,creer que te escucharán._

-Creer -susurró Kowalski,lentamente acercando su aleta al pico de su cuerpo,no esperó mas de un minuto.

* * *

><p>Los dos pingüinos quedaron en shock luego de haber entendido poco de lo que su líder les había querido decir. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio incómodo,Cabo fue el que pudo abrir su pico para decir algo.<p>

-Kowalski...¿está muerto?

Preguntó,deseando haber escuchado mal antes. Skipper solo se limitó a asentir,en ese momento tanto Cabo como Rico bajaron las vistas tristes,sin saber que decir.

Cabo vió el portapapeles de su amigo mas alto que había dejado sobre la mesa,y lo acarició pensando que eso era lo único que el mismo Kowalski le había dejado. Había dejado atrás algo tan preciado para él;se sintió feliz de haberlo levantado del medio de la carretera.

Suspiró melancólico;enjugó las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos y abrió el pico para volver a hablar,quiso que su voz no sonara partida.

-Entonces...¿está contigo? -de nuevo Skipper solo asintió- ¿tambien es un fantasma? -otro asentimiento de parte del líder- ¿podemos hablar con él?

Ahora Skipper se encogió de hombros,no podía asentir con seguridad a esa última pregunta. Había confiado en que luego de que Rico y Cabo supieran que Kowalski estaba igual que él,su fé compensara la que a Kowalski le faltaba,y pudieran hablar con el científico como con él. Ahora era el momento de comprobar su pensamiento.

-Kowalski -lo llamó Skipper,volteando hacia donde había ordenado al teniente permanecer. No lo encontró allí- ¿Kowalski?

Volteó hacia todas partes. ¿Dónde se habría metido? En serio que era sigiloso,se había escabullido fuera del cuartel sin que nisiquiera él se diera cuenta. Recordó con temor la ultima vez que había pasado eso.

Esa vez Kowalski había terminado muerto.

Se sacudió de la mente ese recuerdo y solo se levantó de la mesa,Rico y Cabo lo siguieron con la vista. Maldita sea,ahora que estaba teniendo tan buena "conexión" con sus muchachos,Kowalski se había ido. Gruñó con fuerza y vió desde el suelo por la escotilla abierta,como si lo hubiera convocado,Kowalski apareció por ella y empezó a bajar al cuartel por la escalerilla.

Skipper resopló tranquilizandose y esperó con paciencia a que Kowalski llegara con él.

-¿A dónde fuiste? -preguntó Skipper colocando las aletas en los lados de su cadera. Se extrañó un poco al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su segundo al mando,no había notado hasta ahora que venía tan contento.

-¡Hice un maravilloso descubrimiento! -exclamó Kowalski como respuesta,levantando sus aletas al cielo.

-Oh,¿en serio? -Skipper lo abofeteó con tal fuerza que lo derribó,el científico lo vió sorprendido frotandose la mejilla y Skipper le sonrió. Tenía que admitir que extrañaba abofetear a alguien,ahora se desquitaría con Kowalski.

-¿Eso porqué fue? -preguntó Kowalski con reproche,poniendose en pie.

-Por desobedecer mis ordenes,te dije que esperaras hasta que lograra hablar con Rico y Cabo. ¡Y te hice una pregunta,¿a dónde fuiste? !

-Eso te lo responderé en privado,vamos al laboratorio! -y luego de decir eso tomó por una aleta a Skipper y lo condujo hasta el laboratorio,los dos atravezaron la puerta como si fuera tan natural.

A pesar de los gritos de Skipper,Kowalski siguió jaloneandolo hasta que llegaron al medio del laboratorio y el científico le agrandó su sonrisa. Skipper le arrebató su aleta y le frunció el ceño furioso.

Allá afuera,Rico y Cabo habían dejado de sentir a Skipper.

-¿Qué quieres? Rico y Cabo querían hablar contigo. -dijo Skipper sacudiendose,como si tuviera polvo alguno- ¡y de una vez contestame,¿a dónde fuiste? !

-No te preocupes,cuando te cuente,hablar con Rico y Cabo será nuestro menor problema. -contestó Kowalski aun sonriendo,Skipper alzó una ceja.

Sin hacerse esperar mas,Kowalski caminó hasta uno de los escritorios,donde había un lápiz y un papel en blanco,se quedó parado en frente un momento,haciendo a Skipper perder la paciencia.

Finalmente el teniente levantó una aleta y la acercó al lápiz,la colocó encima del objeto,a pocos centímetros de éste. Skipper se quedó viendolo,no podía ser que...

Empezó a bajar su aleta cada vez mas hasta parecer que tocaba el lápiz. Skipper tenía los ojos clavados en la aleta y el lápiz,esperaba que la aleta atravezara el lápiz. Tragó en seco,permaneciendo en suspenso.

El científico inhaló lentamente con los ojos cerrados,al abrirlos su aleta seguía sobre el lápiz. Asintió decidido y prosiguió.

Su aleta tocó el lápiz con delicadeza,por un momento el lápiz siguió inmóvil. Movió su aleta hacia en frente,queriendo rodar el lápiz;el objeto apenas se movió. El lápiz pareció temblar con el movimiento de la aleta de Kowalski. La aleta se deslizó hacia en frente nuevamente sobre el lápiz y éste tambien se movió rodando.

Skipper abrió el pico sorprendido.

Kowalski suavizó su sonrisa entonces,apretando su agarre en el lápiz. Envolvió su aleta alrededor del lápiz y lo levantó lentamente. Acercó la punta al papel y empezó a dibujar algo.

Ahora en su pico estaba una sonrisa relajada.

-_Eureka_ -murmuró tranquilo.

**En serio lamento el retraso,se que ha sido demasiado y no tengo como disculparme y lo peor de todo es que no fue porque estuviera ocupada,sino porque estuve dedicandome solo al ocio jeje.**

**Pero bueno,espero hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo. Y gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews que animan a seguir adelante. Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Tres fantasmas

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco,y en las peliculas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity"**

**Tres fantasmas**

-No puedo sentir a Skipper mas! No puedo sentir a Kowalski! ¡seguro que los dos me odian! -lloriqueba Cabo en el pecho de Rico,haciendo a este incomodarse,con el estómago revolviendosele- ¡soy un pésimo amigo,no puedo ayudarlos!

Rico estaba mudo,escuchando los lamentos de su joven amigo,aparte del asco que le ocasionaba escuchar como Cabo decía cosas _cursis_,estaba sintiendo algo mas,pero no podía explicarlo. Una punzada en su...¿corazón? Sentía un escarabajo recorriendo el interior de su pecho si lo explicaramos en términos que Rico pudiera entender. No le gustaba eso.

Dejó de ver el muro que veía para no tener que ver a Cabo,y bajó la vista observando como Cabo lloraba. Lo que vió lo hizo estremecerse;lo que sentía era culpa e impotencia,quería ayudar de alguna forma,quería parar el sufrimiento de su amigo.

* * *

><p>-P-p-puedes to-tocar cosas? -preguntó Skipper tartamudeando,apuntando a su teniente que seguía dibujando con el lápiz. Kowalski soltó el objeto y tomó el papel lentamente,levantandolo a la vista de Skipper,solo había garabateado unas cuantas flores para demostrar que podía hacerlo- ¿cómo?<p>

-Creí,Skipper. Tal como tu dijiste. -contestó Kowalski sonriendo,dejando el papel de lado para acercarse a su líder que seguía estupefacto- Pero,ese no es el maravilloso descubrimiento que hice -le sujetó los hombros a Skipper y amplió su propia sonrisa- es algo aun mas maravilloso.

-¿Aun mas que el que puedas tocar y sujetar cosas en el estado de un...fantasma? Eso es algo que tengo que escuchar.

-Skipper, -comenzó lentamente,con su sonrisa casi desbordandose por la emoción que le daba decir esto- no estamos muertos. Skipper,nosotros estamos vivos.

-¿Qué? -el mas bajo se fue separando del agarre de Kowalski sobre sus hombros,sujetandose la frente- ¿qué?

-Estamos vivos,Skipper. Nuestros cuerpos siguen respirando en ese pozo,yo mismo lo comprobé. Skipper,no hemos muerto.

-Kowalski,¡no juegues conmigo! ¡no intentes engañarme cuando ahora mismo soy un fantasma,¿cómo explicas que lo sea si no estoy muerto? !

-Skipper,¿no lo ves? Esto no es lo que hay después de la muerte,ahora mismo estamos en un puente entre la vida y la muerte. Estamos muriendo,pero ante todo...seguimos vivos,no hemos muerto. Aun no es el fin.

Skipper pareció padilecer,a pesar de que era transparente. La parte inferior de su pico empezó a temblar,sin poder creer lo que le decía su teniente. Hizo un puchero que luego se convirtió en una gran sonrisa emocionada;ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿E-estoy vivo? -preguntó para confirmar,el otro solo asintió serenamente. Él ya había tenido tiempo antes para digerirlo- ¡estoy vivo! ¡quiero decir,estamos vivos! -corrigió abrazando a Kowalski por la espalda,el mas alto le correspondió y en un momento los dos estaban abrazados gritando:

-¡ESTAMOS VIVOS!

Luego chocaron aletas unas cien veces hasta pasar a los golpes al hombro y que al final se convirtió en una estúpida pelea porque uno había golpeado al otro en la cara. La pelea solo se detuvo cuando escucharon la puerta de lo escotilla azotarse.

Alarmados,se levantaron del suelo y pasaron a través de la puerta del laboratorio aunque ahora Kowalski era capaz de tocar la manija y abrirla. Al estar fuera antes que nada vieron hacia la escotilla,el plato de comida retirado en la isla de cemento,dejando la lluvia colarse dentro del cuartel y mojar el piso de éste.

Skipper y Kowalski se vieron entre sí con una ceja alzada,preocupados. Luego bajaron la vista hacia al frente,a lado de la mesa estaba Cabo en el suelo,con un chichón en la cabeza e inconsciente. Rico no estaba.

-¡Cabo! -lo llamó Skipper inclinandose a su lado,quiso sujetarlo pero lo atravezó.

-Dejame a mí,Skipper. -pidió Kowalski,inclinandose al otro lado de Cabo y acercando su aleta lentamente al joven. Lo tocó y en segundos lo sacudió con suavidad para despertarlo. El pequeño abrió los ojos desorientado,viendo antes que nada a Kowalski.

-¿Ko...walski? -lo nombró Cabo,sin estar muy seguro que estaba viendo bien,pero el mas alto le confirmó que no estaba alucinando asintiendole con una sonrisa- ¡Kowalski! -ahora gritó abrazandolo,los dos se sorprendieron de que Cabo pudiera tocar a Kowalski.

-Dejen los abrazos para después, -les ordenó Skipper haciendolos separarse para escucharlo,por ahora Cabo podía escucharlo muy bien- Cabo,¿dónde está Rico?

-¡Rico! -lo recordó todo entonces,frotandose el chichón en la cabeza con gran dolor- él me noqueó y nosé porque. -intentó incorporarse pero,con mareo,se fue al suelo de sentón. Kowalski lo sujetó antes de que se fuera de espaldas,mientras le dirigía una mirada preocupada a Skipper que deducía lo que estaba pensando.

-No estarás pensando... -murmuró Skipper,poniendose en pie.

-Si,lo estoy pensando,y pienso que Rico podría estar en problemas. -confirmó el mas alto revisando el golpe que Cabo tenía en la nuca- Alguien debe quedarse con Cabo,tu vete y evita que Rico cometa una locura,puede que no corra con la misma suerte que nosotros,¡YA!

Skipper obedeció,ignorando el hecho de que su teniente le estuviera dando ordenes,y salió por la escotilla;recorrió todo el camino desde el zoológico hasta esa maldita carretera,cuando llegó ya era tarde,lo supo porque una nueva porción considerable de sangre estaba esparcida por toda la carretera. Esa sangre pertenecía a Rico.

-¡RICO! -gritó Skipper al cielo al momento que un rayo se disparó y un auto pasó frente a él como una ráfaga,opacando su grito por mucho. No dudó mas y corrió en dirección al bosque.

* * *

><p>Rico se puso en pie de un salto,casi al mismo tiempo que cayó luego del golpe de ese auto deportivo verde. Un error de cálculo desafortunado;había ido al bosque para enfrentarse a los castores pero cruzó la carretera sin ver a ambos lados antes y por consecuencia fue atropellado. Si que había dolido,pero él era resistente así que aguantó el golpe y no quedó inconsciente.<p>

Se sacudió la lluvia que caía sobre él arruinandole el mohawk y segundos después se retorció de dolor. Se pasó una aleta por el pecho,la sangre salía descontroladamente,había un gran corte en él junto con una marca del parachoques. Jadeó y empezó a caminar hacia la presa de los castores,decidido a recuperar a sus amigos.

Caminó con tropiezos hacie la presa,aun jadeando por todos los golpes y la gran zanja en su pecho. No tardó en llegar y los encaró,los castores lo reconocieron,y ya hartos de esos pingüinos entrometidos decidieron empezar con el "ritual" rápidamente,lanzandose a su cuerpo para prensarse de él con garras y dientes.

Skipper llegó corriendo,sabía que lo mas sensato era correr hasta la presa y así había hecho. Cuando llegó,Rico se movía frenéticamente,tirando a un montón de castores al piso con sus aleteos. Se notaba que estaba furioso.

El experto en armas estaba ignorando su dolor y acabando con esos castores,desquitando su frustración con ellos. Gruñía y balbuseaba cada vez que los atacaba,pero se notaba que el cansancio estaba consumiendolo.

Un tramposo castor de pronto tomó una rama sólida y fuerte y le dió en los tobillos a Rico,el pingüino soltó un alarido y cayó de rodillas con dolor,ese fue el momento que los castores aprovecharon.

-¡NO! -gritó Skipper sabiendo lo que se venía.

Los castores se lanzaron sobre Rico,mordiendolo y rasgandolo hasta hacerlo sangrar,el pingüino solo gritaba con dolor. Finalmente,cuando dejó de oponer resistencia los castores se bajaron de él. Luke se acercó y lo arrastró hasta el pozo por el que habían sido arrojados Skipper y Kowalski;el experto en armas no tenía fuerzas ni para intentar levantarse así que se dejó llevar respirando con bocanadas por el pico.

Luke lo dejó al borde del pozo,donde sus aletas colgaban y Rico podía ver hacia el fondo,sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad pero cuando lo hizo vió algo espeluznante. Los cuerpos de Skipper y Kowalski inertes.

-Te reunirás con tus amigos. -dijo Luke maliciosamente,mostrando sus dientes y colmillos en una asquerosa sonrisa,mientras empuñaba una rama listo para golpear.

-¡NO,Rico! -gritó Skipper corriendo hacia su amigo,no podía dejar que hirieran a otro de sus amigos y él quedarse viendo. Se colocó entre Rico y Luke para defender al primero,levantando ambas aletas como escudo- ¡no dejaré que le hagas daño!

Luke sonrió,como si hubiera escuchado a Skipper y se burlara de sus palabras. El castor blandió la rama y tomó impulso,atravezó a Skipper y golpeó con fuerza la nuca de Rico. La sangre salpicó y Rico cayó por el pozo,dando vueltas hasta el fondo.

-¡Rico! -gritó Skipper asomandose por el pozo,culpable porque no había podido protegerlo. Escuchó un golpe sordo cuando Rico cayó sobre el cuerpo de Kowalski,perdiendo el conocimiento con su cabeza bañada en sangre,ahora compartiendo el destino de sus otros dos amigos.

* * *

><p>Kowalski dejó a Cabo sobre su cama y le acomodó la cabeza en la almohada,ya había tratado su golpe en la cabeza y había verificado con mucho alivio que no era nada serio. Le sonrió mientras suspiraba,ahora Cabo dormía.<p>

El sonido inconfundible de la escotilla abriendose le separó la vista del mas joven y la fijó en el techo,por donde entraba al cuartel Skipper,bajando la escalerilla con un gesto fruncido. Kowalski se alejó de la litera de Cabo y lo vió preocupado,tocando sus aletas una con otra con nervios mientras movía los pies como si estuviera ejecutando una danza ridícula.

Skipper no habló hasta bajar por completo la escalerilla,y se colocó las aletas en la cadera viendo con frustración a Kowalski. El mas alto dejó de moverse y vió confundido a Skipper.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Rico? -preguntó Kowalski,temiendo la respuesta.

-¿Preguntas qué ocurrió con Rico? -repitió Skipper,cruzandose de aletas. Resopló e hizo una señal hacia la escotilla,al momento un pingüino saltó por ella y aterrizó junto a Skipper dentro del cuartel. Estaba desconcertando,rascandose la cabeza,vió a todos lados y luego fijó la vista en Kowalski.

-Kowalski. -dijo Rico alzando una ceja. Kowalski sonrió,pero entonces vió como podía ver a través de Rico la pared detrás suyo. Dejó colgando sus aletas con los ojos entornados,entendiendo entonces lo que había pasado,luego se golpeó la frente.

-Y van tres de cuatro. -comentó Skipper viendo a Rico completamente enojado,el otro solo rió pícaramente y acto seguido los tres voltearon a ver a Cabo que en ese momento despertaba.

**Ahora la espera no ha sido tan larga,eh?**

**Bueno pues espero no se acostumbren xD no ya en serio. Les seré sincera,a partir de este capítulo: NO TENGO NADA. Así que supongo que a partir de aquí la historia se quedará congelada por un tiempo. Porque no estoy dispuesta a escribir sin inspiración ni interes. Porsupuesto que tengo la historia planeada; en mi cabeza. Pero no hallo la forma de expresar esas ideas mediante escribiendolas.**

**Así que gracias por sus reviews hasta ahora,y esperemos que cuando continue la historia(que espero sea mas pronto de lo que creo)ustedes sigan aquí esperando por el final. Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por conseguir inspiración y continuar.**

**Una disculpa y gracias(por sus reviews,paciencia y comprensión). Hasta pronto(esperemos).**


	11. El Interior de Carstor

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco, y en las películas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity"**

**El interior de Carstor**

Rico y Kowalski se detuvieron a contemplar la escotilla abierta en la isla de cemento por el que se filtraba la luz hacia el exterior, renuentes a ignorar el desgarrador llanto de su compañero de equipo más joven. El par se dirigió una mirada dubitativa, pensando en volver e intentar consolarlo.

El pequeño se había quedado sólo, _ellos_ lo habían dejado solo. No habían pensado y habían corrido a los brazos de la muerte por ellos mismos, olvidándose por completo del credo del pingüino. Skipper bien podría ser exonerado de toda culpa, pero ellos no tenían excusa. Sabían que las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, _si no hubieran nadado solos._

-¡Caballeros! –espetó Skipper con voz demandante y sus aletas detrás de su espalda. Él ya estaba fuera del hábitat.- No se queden allí y andando.

-Pero, Skipper, Cabo…

-Sin objeciones, vámonos, -ordenó Skipper interrumpiendo a su teniente, quien junto con Rico siguió a su líder tristemente.

* * *

><p>La mesa estaba tirada en un rincón, las tazas de café rotas en pedazos por el piso y su contenido derramado en un charco café, las almohadas de las cuatro literas estaban desgarradas, con las plumas regadas por toda la base, y las puertas y las paredes tenían abolladuras allí donde las frágiles aletas del pequeño las habían golpeado.<p>

El joven soldado había terminado exhausto luego de descargar su frustración en aquellos objetos que por más que golpeara no les devolverían a sus amigos. Volvió a gritar de desesperación, sujetándose las plumas de la cabeza.

Cuando las lágrimas se le habían acabado, había comenzado a gritar. Cuando había perdido la voz, había comenzado a destrozar todo a su paso. Convirtiendo su base en un basurero. Se frotó los ojos rojos y se dejó caer sobre su trasero frente a las literas, con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

La tristeza se había ido, remplazada por la rabia.

Ahora que el cansancio lo había vencido, se estaba limitando a maldecirse a sí mismo mentalmente, hasta que cayó rendido por el sueño en el piso de la solitaria base. Preguntándose qué podría hacer ahora que a él le tocaba ayudar a sus mentores y amigos.

* * *

><p>Skipper, Kowalski y Rico caminaron despreocupadamente entre los pocos castores que se encontraban dispersados cerca de su presa, la mayoría se había congregado en aquella cueva donde una vez Kowalski había venido en busca de respuestas y había descubierto cuanto los castores alababan a Carstor, ese "Dios" que al parecer se trataba de un deportivo verde.<p>

El trío llegó hasta el pozo, sin prestar atención a los castores que los ignoraban a ellos, y descendieron en las oscuras profundidades del pozo hasta donde sus cuerpos moribundos y sangrantes yacían, uno encima de otro. Aferrados a la pared de piedra, llegaron a su destino y se desprendieron de la pared poniéndose en pie sobre la barriga del cuerpo de Rico, cuya lengua colgaba por un lado de su pico.

El fantasma de Rico emitió una risa, divertido por la expresión que su cuerpo lucía.

-Kowalski, -dijo Skipper apuntando el cuerpo del experto en armas y el científico se inclinó junto a éste para comenzar a analizarlo, sólo le tomó unos minutos y luego se incorporó soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-Él sigue vivo, Skipper, -dijo con una sonrisa. Rico se pasó una aleta por la frente, tambien suspirando y Skipper simplemente asintió, expresando su alegría con una suave sonrisa.- Como nosotros, su pulso es débil, pero sigue ahí… los tres… somos unos pingüinos afortunados, caballeros.

Skipper intercambió una mirada cejuda con Rico, dudando de las palabras del científico, pero finalmente suspiró asintiendo y los tres volvieron a subir por la pared de piedra hasta la salida del pozo; ahora cada uno de los castores se había reunido en la cueva, donde contemplaban algo que los pingüinos no podían ver. Invadidos por la curiosidad, ellos también se acercaron, pasando a través de la multitud de castores y llegando hasta el frente.

* * *

><p>El joven soldado despertó de su siesta, no pudo haber dormido más de unas horas, las pesadillas lo habían atormentado sin descanso. Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo rebotar las bolsas en sus ojos. Se incorporó sobre sus aletas con un aspecto miserable hasta lograr ponerse sobre sus pies y sólo entonces, ya que estaba más calmado, pudo detenerse a ver todo el desastre que había causado en la base en ese momento de descontrol que había tenido.<p>

Sonrió, imaginándose que si Skipper viera esto se encargaría de propinarle una fuerte bofetada o un buen golpe en la nuca que lo haría pensárselo dos veces antes de arremeter contra cualquier cosa cuando estuviera enojado.

Como si lo hubiera olvidado, a su mente acudieron frescos los recientes recuerdos y sintió que sus lágrimas volverían a aflorar, pero logró contenerlas y lentamente caminó hasta una de las literas donde descansaba el portapapeles de Kowalski, lo tomó entre sus aletas con suavidad y lo abrazó a su pecho antes de colocarlo bajo una de sus aletas y subir la escalerilla hacia la salida de la base, y luego dirigirse hacia la salida del zoológico de Central Park. Encaminándose a esa carretera y ese bosque ya tan conocido para él y todos sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>Al poder ver lo que todos los castores observaban, los pingüinos lanzaron un grito ahogado. Sorprendidos por la repentina vista de un viejo castor que parecía estar en su lecho de muerte. Respiraba con dificultad y con tan sólo echarle un vistazo podrías deducir cuan alta sería su fiebre.<p>

-Este debe ser… el sabio Jacob, -susurró Kowalski recordando su conversación con Luke días atrás. Le había contado como de enfermo ese castor, el sabio Jacob, estaba y como no estaría vivo de no ser por la ayuda de Carstor.

Kowalski ya les había dicho esto a Skipper y Rico, y ahora mismo, los tres se preguntaban cómo diablos un auto podría ayudar a un castor tan viejo y maltrecho a sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Ya casi oscurecía y el joven soldado casi llegaba a su destino, en un estado de semi inconsciencia, comenzó a atravesar la mortal carretera donde todo había comenzado. No escuchó los sonidos de ningún claxon ni de las llantas de un verde coche aproximándose, ni tampoco alcanzó a ver las luces que iluminaban el camino y lo cegaron justo antes de poder ver el letal deportivo verde corriendo hacia él.<p>

Lanzó un corto grito de terror y se cubrió la cara con el portapapapeles, preparándose para el golpe letal que una vez habían recibido sus amigos. Luego de varios minutos y de escuchar el ruido de las llantas del coche deteniéndose en seco, bajó el portapapeles sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el parachoques del auto, había estado sólo a unos centímetros de ser atropellado.

Tembló de pies a cabeza y observó como la puerta del deportivo verde se abría, y los pies del conductor tocaron la carretera, sólo que no eran unos pies… si no unas patas, las patas de un hurón con pelaje marrón suave que portaba unas grandes gafas negras y al ver al pingüino le dedicó una sonrisa afable, cosa que perturbó al pequeño pingüino.

**Whoa, seguro no esperaban eso, porque ni yo lo hacía hahaha, entonces… en serio lamento la tardanza, pero rindieron sus frutos, porque en serio he quedado satisfecha con este capítulo. Hubo momentos en los que no pensé que podría continuar con esta historia, pero bueno, ahora lo estoy haciendo y no creo que vuelva a quedar congelada.**

**Sólo faltan dos o tres capítulos para el final, espero disfruten. Y gracias por sus reviews.**


	12. Misterios detrás de Carstor II

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco, y en las películas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity**

**Misterios detrás de Carstor II**

Al cabo de unos minutos, Cabo se encontraba metido dentro del deportivo verde, en el asiento del copiloto mientras el hurón manejaba el auto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Era una criatura agradable que podría transmitir su optimismo a cualquiera que anduviera cerca de él, incluso Cabo, que se encontraba en una situación tan angustiosa, podía sentir como sí sus problemas se aligeraran con sólo recibir la amplia sonrisa del hurón.

El joven soldado se encontraba husmeando en el auto del mustélido, descubriendo cuan moderna era su decoración como de variado su gusto por la música. Se encontraba con una pila de discos entre sus aletas, mientras en la radio del auto sonaba _Firework _de _Katy Perry_, mientras los discos que sujetaba tenían títulos como _Eminem, P!nk, Panic at the Disco, Michael Jackson, Beyonce, Queen, The Beattles , Coldplay, The Killers, Black Eyed Peas, Parry Gripp _ y un montón más, pero claro que Cabo no podía leer nada de esto, pero las portadas tenían colores vistosos que le llamaban la atención.

-Hey, _dude,_ ¿algún problema? –la suave y amable voz del hurón lo sacó de su enjaula miento en el que su propia mente lo había metido, la cual intentaba mantener ocupada para no pensar en Skipper, Kowalski y Cabo, y levantó la cabeza para ver al conductor sonriéndole.- No me has dicho tu nombre aún.

-Oh, -exclamó Cabo sonriendo avergonzado.- Soy Cabo.

-_Cool, dude,_ yo soy Carlos. Carlos Torrens.

-¿Carlos Torrens?

-Yup, pero todos me llaman _Carstor, _para acortar_._

Los ojos del cadete entonces se abrieron con asombro y dejó caer la pila de discos que sujetaba, tragó saliva y volvió a ver al hurón.

-_¿Cars… tor?_

* * *

><p>-¡ ¿Dónde demonios está <em>Carstor<em>? ! -gritó Luke enfurecido, lanzando un golpe a la pared de la cueva y haciendo que el resto de los castores temblaran mientras Skipper, Kowalski y Rico fruncían el ceño.

-Este castor… -intervino Skipper, hablando sólo para sus tres amigos.- Medio vivo… medio muerto… -suspiró con consternación, negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.- Casi muerto, debería decir. Estos castores sólo están retrasando lo inevitable.

-Él es su mentor, Skipper, -contestó Kowalski con sus aletas detrás de su espalda y su voz llena de comprensión hacia los castores al ver al anciano enfermo.- Siempre es difícil dejar ir a alguien querido.

-Lo sé, -concordó Skipper, colocando sus aletas en sus caderas.- Es sólo mi opinión.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por un rato más, hasta que Skipper decidió romperlo repentinamente cuando sus ojos muy abiertos voltearon a ver a sus compañeros con revelación. Algo en su cabeza había estado molestándolo desde que Luke hubiera hablado y luego de pensar un poco en esos cortos momentos de silencio, decidió compartirlo con sus compañeros.

-Oigan, chicos, -dijo antes que nada, atrayendo la atención de Rico y Kowalski que lo voltearon a ver.- ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Luke? –nadie respondió y Skipper siguió hablando.- Él dijo: _¿dónde demonios está Carstor?_ Si _carstor_ es el que mantiene _vivo_ a este tal Jacob, ¿acaso está por venir?

Rico y Kowalski intercambiaron miradas y por alguna razón sintieron un estremecimiento bajando por su espina dorsal al pensar que cabía la probabilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con ese tal Carstor, el dios de los castores.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de ese mismo bosque, un auto verde acababa de estacionarse y un pingüino emergía de su interior, con los pies temblorosos y la mirada tanto confundida como sorprendida. Cuando ese hurón había revelado su nombre, su mente lo remontó hasta hace unos días, cuando empezó toda esta locura, justo el momento en que encontraron a ese gato negro muriendo.

_-Carstor… carstor… ¡ooh, carstor! Debe ser detenido, por lo que más quieras… carstor, carstor…_

"_Este hurón,"_ pensó Cabo levantando la vista hacia el susodicho. _"Este que conduce el deportivo verde que atropelló a mis amigos… es carstor, ese 'monstruo' que destripó a ese gato."_

Carlos Torrens se encontraba revolviendo cosas en el maletero de su auto, finalmente encontró lo que quería, una mochila verde tan grande como él mismo y cerró la tapa de la cajuela con un fuerte ruido. Saltó de encima de su vehículo y aterrizó sobre sus dos patas en el concreto, luego se volvió hacia Cabo, dejándole ver su gran sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando Cabo supo que era ridículo que ese animal tan agradable fuera un asesino, no había hecho más que ser amable con él desde que se habían conocido hace muy poco.

-Estás bien, Cabo? –preguntó Carlos al ver la extraña mirada que le daba el pingüino.

-Sí, lo estoy, -mintió Cabo, no queriendo preocupar a Carlos, quien asintió sin borrar su sonrisa y comenzó a arrastrar la pesada mochila hacia la arboleda en el bosque, con un poco de dificultad. Notando esto, Cabo decidió ayudarlo y dentro de poco los dos arrastraban por los tirantes la mochila verde, removiendo las hojas y la tierra del suelo.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Tengo unas cosas que hacer, si no te molesta acompañarme.

-Claro que no, -sonrió Cabo sin detenerse en su trabajo.

Estuvieron andando con la mochila a rastras durante casi 15 minutos, ambos cansados, pero el hurón aún esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando a que grado su optimismo podía llegar. A esas alturas, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo y fue cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino.

En medio de la oscuridad, Cabo no pudo reconocer a las decenas de figuras congregadas en esa cueva y siguió adelante sin pensar. El par de animales al fin se detuvo al pie de un árbol, dejando la mochila recargada contra el tronco de éste. Sonriéndole al pingüino en agradecimiento por su ayuda, recorrió el cierre para ver el contenido de la mochila y sacó algo del interior. Cabo lo reconoció enseguida y se estremeció: se trataba de una jeringa y un frasco con un líquido dentro.

-No hace falta que vengas, -le dijo Carlos Torrens al joven, sacándolo de su trance. El soldado negó con la cabeza lentamente y contestó.

-Está bien, iré, -en realidad no sabía a dónde iban, pero igualmente decidió hacerlo, y así en unos segundos se encontró siguiendo al hurón hasta donde los castores estaban reunidos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que eran castores y que estos lo observaban, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Carlos un poco sorprendido al ver que Cabo ya no lo seguía.

Antes de que Cabo pudiera responder, uno de los castores lo hizo.

-¡Es el pingüino! –espetó, apuntándolo con un dedo.- ¡amigo del otro pingüino!

El aludido instantáneamente retrocedió, pensando en huir, pero luego de recordar que esos castores podrían estar envueltos en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, enterró su miedo y se colocó en una posición de combate, listo para pelear si era necesario. Carlos Torrens, que no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido entre los castores y los pingüinos, miró a ambos bandos –si Cabo podía considerarse un bando por sí mismo- con extrañeza y una ceja levantada. Al ver como los castores se acercaban peligrosamente al soldado, decidió intervenir poniéndose en medio.

-Whoa, whoa, _dudes_, -dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.- Bajemos un poco la tensión aquí, ¿quieren? Por lo que veo ustedes ya se conocen y-

-Cállate de una vez, -interrumpió abruptamente Luke, decidiendo ignorar al pingüino. El viejo castor ya podía imaginar a que había venido Cabo; seguramente en busca de sus amigos "muertos," pero siempre y cuando no supiera demasiado sobre qué había pasado con ellos, no debía representar ninguna amenaza ni era necesario tener un enfrentamiento con él.- ¿cuál es la razón de tu tardanza? Un poco más y quizás-

-Por favor, no termines la oración, -pidió Carlos meneando su pata frente al resto de su cuerpo, y lentamente comenzó a entrar en la cueva para llegar al lado de Jacob.

Los tres pingüinos fantasmas giraron la cabeza al ver que un nuevo animal entraba a la cueva, Skipper casi perdió la compostura al ver el tamaño de la aguja que sostenía en sus patas este nuevo animal.

-K-Kowalski… análisis, -ordenó el líder entre balbuceos.

-Parece un hurón, Skipper, -contestó el pingüino más alto rápidamente.

-¡Aguja! –señaló Rico, sólo poniendo a su líder más nervioso.

-¡Sé exactamente que es, Rico! –gritó Skipper y acto seguido hizo su mejor esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.- ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

-Creo que estamos a punto de saberlo, -contestó Kowalski.

Acto seguido el silencio se apoderó de la cueva, obviamente los castores pretendían dejar a _Carstor_ hacer su trabajo –cualquier que fuera ese- sin interrumpirle, y los pingüinos querían estar realmente atentos para no perder detalle de lo que haría el hurón. Carlos Torrens introdujo la punta de la aguja de su gran jeringa en el frasco y la llenó con el líquido del interior de éste. Mientras tanto, Cabo, que hasta ahora había permanecido afuera, se adentró con sigilo a la cueva y se colocó detrás de Carlos, observando lo que hacía pero sin comprenderlo.

-¡Cabo! –exclamó Skipper sorprendido de ver a su joven recluta en ese lugar y enseguida empezó a temer por su seguridad. No quería que le ocurriera lo mismo que a ellos, aunque por ahora los castores no daban señales de estar a punto de atacar a su compañero.

Todos los ojos de la cueva se encontraron observando los movimientos de Carlos Torrens, quien en este punto ya le daba unos golpecitos a la aguja de su jeringa y entonces la acercó peligrosamente al cuello del sabio Jacob, quien daba la impresión de dejar de respirar en cualquier momento. Los ojos de Skipper se abrieron con horror y se estremeció ligeramente.

-Kowalski, análisis, -ordenó en un susurro, fue un milagro que no balbuceara esta orden.

El científico no contestó y continuó observando con concentración el líquido en el interior de la jeringa, encontrándolo sospechosamente familiar. Su buena memoria lo remontó a una de sus innumerables noches en vela en su laboratorio durante la cual había estado probando con diferentes sustancias que él y su equipo habían robado hace poco de un centro de experimentación de fármacos. Sus recuerdos se fijaron enseguida en un frasco específico, de contenido espumoso y transparente, que hasta el día de hoy aún yacía en el fondo de alguno de sus estantes con una etiqueta del dibujo de una calavera.

-¡NO! –gritó Kowalski, intentando evitar que el hurón inyectara eso al moribundo castor, pero desde que sus palabras no eran escuchadas por nadie más que sus dos amigos que compartían su situación, no pudo hacer nada.

La aguja se insertó en el peludo cuello de Jacob y el líquido comenzó a correr por sus venas. El castor comenzó a retorcerse frenéticamente y un poco de espuma salió de su boca. Skipper, Rico y Kowalski vieron con horror, sin comprender lo que ocurría, al menos no los tres pues Kowalski podía darse una idea en base a lo que acababa de recordar. Finalmente el cuerpo de Jacob se apaciguó y dejó de moverse, quedando inerte.

_Carstor _se levantó sonriendo, aún con la jeringa entre sus patas y se acomodó sus grandes gafas negras.

-Listo, como siempre, -murmuró débilmente.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que hiciste? –preguntó Cabo asustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mientras Carlos comenzaba a explicarle alegremente al pingüino lo que le había inyectado a Jacob y el porqué lo había hecho, Skipper y Rico observaban con una ceja levantada y un poco preocupados a su compañero científico, que tenía la vista clavada en el piso de la cueva, temblando ligeramente y con una expresión… _consternada._

-Oye, hombre, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Skipper con un toque de autoridad pero también uno de preocupación en su voz, mientras sacudía a su teniente por el hombro.

Kowalski sólo contestó parpadeando varias veces y frunció el ceño, luego desvió la vista, negando varias veces con la cabeza, pero no dio ninguna otra respuesta más clara. Skipper y Rico sólo pudieron dedicarse entre ellos unas miradas confundidas y encogerse de hombros.

Para ese entonces, Carlos Torrens ya terminaba su explicación.

-… para resumir, podemos llamar a esta maravillosa medicina un "anestésico" o más bien, un "alargador de la vida", -concluyó levantando el frasco con aquella medicina por encima de su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Kowalski olvidó su angustia y perdió la calma.

-¡MENTIRAS! –gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones para sólo ser escuchado por Skipper y Rico que retrocedieron al escuchar la repentina voz.- ¡alargador de la vida! ¡IDIOTA, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que tienes en las manos! ¡IGNORANTE!

Kowalski estaba a punto de arremeter contra el hurón y, con el conocimiento de que ahora era capaz de tocar cosas materiales aún en ese estado, Skipper y Rico lo retuvieron por ambas aletas, el estratega oponía más resistencia que nunca.

-¡ Woo, Kowalski, ¿qué pasa? ! –inquirió Skipper sin aflojar su agarre.

-¡Esa medicina, Skipper! ¡NO, ni siquiera es una medicina!

Confundido y cansado, Skipper hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y derribó a su teniente al piso, se puso a horcajadas sobre él y lo enfrentó.

-¡ ¿Qué demonio pasa con esa medicina? !

Kowalski gruñó una última vez, calmando su molestia mientras la plática de los _vivos_ continuaba, respiró profundo y al notar eso, su líder le permitió que se sentara.

-Ahora, ¿puedes decirme que te alteró tanto de que ese desconocido mustélido utilizara esa medicina? –preguntó Skipper mientras Kowalski se ponía de pie junto con él.

-Es la… _sustancia_ en sí, -contestó, aún sin disipar ninguna duda de sus camaradas.- ¿Recuerdas unos meses atrás? Fuimos a este… centro de experimentación… donde probaban nuevos fármacos en voluntarios humanos. Un experimento llamó especialmente mi atención, no tenía un nombre específico pero podía escuchar que las personas lo llamaban PK95DG.

Hubo una corta pausa mientras Skipper y Rico digerían todo lo dicho, este último parecía más confundido que el otro.

-Continua, -dijo Skipper.

-Ok, logré echar un vistazo justo en el momento en el que probaban este fármaco en ese desconocido humano, que por cierto era bastante viejo, parecían estarse consumiendo rápidamente debido a su vejez. Entonces, estos "científicos" inyectaron este fármaco en ese anciano, en un momento su pulso se desvanecía y al siguiente… estaba perfectamente bien, al menos en lo que se podía. Esa droga le mantenía vivo.

Yo pensé, "que maravillosa medicina", así que la robé al igual que otras muchas. Claro que esa fue la primera que probé, necesitaba a un sujeto de pruebas moribundo así que lo conseguí en una calle de la ciudad: se trataba de un cachorro abandonado, con series heridas ocasionadas tal vez por un automóvil. Lo llevé al cuartel, a mi laboratorio, y comencé a probar esta droga en él.

Skipper asintió lentamente, preguntándose cómo Kowalski había hecho todo esto a sus espaldas, y se propuso estar aún más atento de ahora en adelante. En este punto, Rico hacía su mejor esfuerzo por comprender todo lo que salía del pico de su amigo más inteligente y al no poder hacerlo sólo gruñía con frustración.

-Continué inyectando la medicina en el cachorro moribundo durante unas semanas más, sólo notaba un inconveniente: su estado no mejoraba. Si bien lograba alargar su vida más de lo esperado –con sus heridas podría haber muerto en sólo horas- no parecía hacerle ningún otro bien. Al contrario, vi como su estado se tornaba más deplorable cada día, hasta que un día… _falleció._

Llegué a la conclusión de que esa medicina era una farsa, no estaba perfeccionada así que la clasifiqué como "peligrosa" e "inútil", inyectarla a alguien que está muriendo alargaría su vida… pero también prolongaría su dolor. No es de ningún uso.

-Entonces, ¿tu punto es? –preguntó Skipper apenas la explicación había terminado, impaciente.

Sin embargo, Kowalski no contestó con palabras y sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza para apuntar a Jacob, a cuyo lado uno de los castores se inclinaba para inspeccionar lo que la "milagrosa medicina" de su _Dios_: _Carstor _había hecho esta vez, sólo que esta vez… no había hecho nada milagroso.

-E-e-es… está… -tartamudeó el castor, los ojos abiertos ampliamente con incredulidad mientras retrocedía sobre su trasero. Todos lo voltearon a ver, curiosos y confundidos.- ¡ESTÁ MUERTO!

Un grito ahogado de terror y sorpresa inundó la cueva. Hubo silencio por unos tensos momentos hasta que repentinamente se armó un alboroto. Todos los castores hablaban entre sí, nerviosos y horrorizados, gritando lo que creían una calumnia hasta que Luke se acercó al sabio para comprobar por sí mismo lo que el otro castor había dicho: era verdad.

-Está realmente muerto, -confirmó temblando, para luego caer de sentón, como si sus piernas no pudieran sostenerlo más.- ¿cómo puede ser?

-¡Es imposible! –añadió un castor entre la multitud.- ¡nuestro Dios utilizó su poderosa medicina en él!

Todos –a excepción de los tres pingüinos fantasmas- giraron sus cabezas hacia el mencionado: Carlos Torrens, quien automáticamente había retrocedido hasta la salida de la cueva, asustado y culpable, sin saber que había ocurrido.

Había hecho esto ya tantas veces, se suponía que la fiebre de Jacob bajaría y ¡tada! Su terrible enfermedad no sería una amenaza para su vida durante otras horas más.

De repente, la realización de que estaba muerto lo golpeó con mayor fuerza que hace unos minutos. No había marcha atrás, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, ya no tenía nada en sus manos para mantener vivo a ese ser que tanto admiraba.

Sin embargo, su primera reacción no fueron las lágrimas.

Mientras todos lo observaban inculpándolo, él retrocedió. Tal vez asustado por las amenazantes miradas que le daban los castores, tal vez asustado de la realidad e intentando alejarla como si no existiera. Lo cierto es que en medio del shock general, Luke se desperezó y se levantó de golpe, tomó por el pelaje en su pecho a Carlos y lo estrelló contra un árbol. Los ojos del viejo castor ardían en furia.

-¡ ¿Cómo te atreviste? ! –exclamó escandalizado.- ¡hemos estado obsequiándote sacrificios, TODOS LOS QUE HAS QUERIDO! ¡se suponía que a cambio tú salvarías al sabio Jaco, ¿porqué ha muerto, Carstor?

Las patas temblorosas de Carlos sujetaban las de Luke, la confusión lo había embargado, sus gafas negras se habían deslizado de su cara y dejaban ver sus ojos, cuyas pupilas se movía de un lado a otro, buscando a quien le explicara lo que le acababan de decir. Sin saber que más hacer, formó una sonrisa nerviosa y preguntó.

-O-oye, _dude_, ¿de qué sacrificios estás hablando?

**No me ha gustado… pero estarán felices de que actualicé bastante rápido, ¿eh?**

**Este capítulo pretendía ser más largo, pero cuando me pareció DEMASIADO largo decidí cortarle la última parte, que será el principio del siguiente… el cual también podría ser el final, pero aún no me decido. Así que estén preparados para lo que sea en el siguiente & see you.**

**PS. Gracias por sus reviews! No **_**esperaba**_** que me **_**esperaran**_**, me atrevería a decir que ningún lector desertó, ¡me alegra y de nuevo gracias! Espero se queden al final.**


	13. Verdad

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco, y en las películas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity**

**Verdad**

Cabo supo que iba a haber pelea, todos los castores habían formado un círculo alrededor de Luke y _Carstor_. Carlos retrocedía con pasos torpes por el pequeño espacio que le dejaban los castores, y al intentar pasar a través de ellos, sólo era empujado nuevamente hacia su _oponente_. Las garras de Luke centelleaban al deslizarse en firmes arcos hacia el pelaje de Carlos, arrancándole mechones de un tajo. El viejo castor parecía un perro rabioso y el hurón un gatito indefenso. Luke enseñaba sus grandes dientes, tirando acometidas con ellos a su rival, quien no hacía nada por defenderse: al principio Cabo pensó que tal vez se debía a que no quería entablar una pelea con el castor, pero ahora veía claramente que no tenía idea sobre como lanzar un ataque conciso. Viendo que la pelea no tardaba en tornarse sangrienta –para Carlos- decidió intervenir, sintiendo lástima y simpatía por el pobre hurón.

Lanzó un aletazo hacia el brazo de Luke antes de que sus garras se enterraran en la piel de Carlos y luego lanzó otro, sin querer en realidad lastimar al castor, más bien eran ataques de advertencia que hicieron a su rival retroceder.

Luke siseó amenazante y lanzó un arañazo a la cabeza de Cabo, dejándole una fea marca y aprovechando su distracción, se volvió nuevamente hacia Carlos, quien en esos momentos intentaba escabullirse.

El castor gruñó con desdén y, con veloces movimientos, pescó por la cola al hurón haciéndolo caer toscamente sobre su pecho, levantando un montón de hojas y polvo. Lo arrastró hacia él y le pateó bruscamente un costado, mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol. Carlos Torrens permaneció inmóvil y temeroso al pie de ese árbol, temblando al ver a Luke aproximarse.

-¡Todos esos sacrificios! –Exclamó Luke con voz amarga, volviendo a patear a _Carstor_.- ¡ ¿crees que me gusta mancharme las garras con la sangre de tus víctimas, asquerosa rata? !

-_¡Dude_…! –Intervino Carlos, cubriéndose lo más que podía con sus brazos, ocasionalmente lanzando un quejido por las patadas recibidas.- ¡_Calm down,_ sentémonos y- uff, hablemos- aagh!

-¡Es suficiente! –gritó Cabo, furioso al ver que abusaban de alguien más débil, y más aun, su nuevo amigo. No sabía que había ocurrido antes con ese castor tan viejo ni si Carlos era el culpable o no; pero ahora mismo sólo podía pensar en ayudarlo.

Se abalanzó sobre Luke, aterrizando en su peluda espalda y haciéndolo perder su equilibrio.

-¡Escapa, Carlos! –Rugió Cabo, aplicando una llave en los brazos de Luke.

Aunque estaba confundido y dolorido, _Carstor_ se levantó penosamente del suelo y corrió entre un hueco que los castores habían dejado. Finalmente Luke se las arregló para quitarse al pingüino de encima que aterrizó sobre sus dos pies en el suelo y rápidamente se deslizó entre las patas de los castores. Preparado para alcanzar a su amigo hurón.

Luke escupió al piso con cansancio, observando el camino por donde el pingüino y el hurón se habían ido. El resto de castores lo veían en busca de consejo. Preguntándose si debían perseguirlos y tomar venganza por el deceso de su sabio mentor Jacob.

-Olvidémoslos por ahora, -ordenó Luke y se giró hacia la cueva donde el cadáver de su sabio residía, con un largo suspiro, añadió:- hay mucho que hacer por delante, preparémonos para… el funeral del sabio Jacob.

Los castores avanzaron solemnemente y cabizbajos al interior de la cueva. Mientras unos cuantos envolvían el cuerpo del anciano muerto, Skipper, Rico y Kowalski avanzaron a través de ellos –literalmente- y salieron al exterior, los tres bastantes perturbados para formar una oración respecto a lo recién ocurrido, más aun, lo recién escuchado.

Los castores habían llamado a ese hurón _Carstor_. Con eso, todas sus suposiciones se iban a la basura: ellos habían concluido que Carstor era el deportivo verde que los había atropellado, pero ciertamente nunca pensaron en quién conducía ese auto. Llenos de dudas, los pingüinos se deslizaron por donde su amigo más joven se había ido.

* * *

><p>Cabo al avanzar, se dio cuenta de que sólo se estaba adentrando cada vez más en <em>territorio castor<em>, pero las pisadas de Carlos claramente indicaban que ese era el camino que había tomado. Finalmente el joven pudo divisar la presa en el río que los castores habían construido y al lado de esta a Carlos, apabullado, sus piernas contra su pecho mientras en una pata sostenía sus grandes gafas y con la otra limpiaba sus lágrimas. Cabo suspiró y se puso en pie, sacudiendo la suciedad de su vientre y pecho mientras avanzaba hacia el hurón.

-Debiste haber escapado más lejos, ¿no crees? –comentó dándole una cálida sonrisa a Carlos, aunque él no se volteó para verla.

El pingüino tomó asiento junto al mustélido y los dos se limitaron a contemplar la presa en silencio. Ciertamente el soldado estaba un poco preocupado, tanto por Carlos como por la amenaza de que los castores pudieran atacarlos en cualquier momento, no deberían seguir allí por mucho más.

-Vamos, Carlos, -intentó animarlo Cabo, mostrando una sonrisa radiante mientras le palmeaba la espalda al hurón con fuerza, sacudiéndolo como a un muñeco de trapo.- Todo estará bien.

-No va a estar nada bien, Jacob está muerto, -contestó Carlos tajantemente, su voz ahogada.

-Sí, pero… -se quedó callado unos momentos, recordando fugazmente la situación en la que se encontraba: sus amigos muertos. Completamente solo.- Sí, pero… pero…

De nuevo se hundieron en el silencio, ahora ambos sintiéndose tristes.

-Yo lo maté… -declaró silenciosamente Carlos, sus ojos ocultos tras las gafas. Otra vez se quedaron callados, divisando el sol ocultándose en la lejanía, hasta que Carlos volvió a hablar.- Lo conocí hace varios años… yo me había estado escondiendo debajo de un árbol, hambriento y herido, un auto me había atropellado… pensé que moriría, pero entonces _él_ me encontró.

Una sonrisa se formó en su boca mientras levantaba una pata para volver a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Él era un castor y yo un hurón, éramos diferentes pero a él no le importó. Me acogió amigablemente junto con los otros hasta que me puse bien y entonces llegó la hora de separarnos.

-Qué triste… -empezó a decir Cabo, pero Carlos lo interrumpió.

-Y esa ni siquiera es la parte triste de la historia. Por supuesto seguimos en contacto; yo venía casi todos los días pero entonces una tarde… él estaba enfermo. Ya había estado enfermo muchas veces antes, y sabía que era viejo pero aún así, daba la impresión de ser inmortal, -suspiró antes de continuar y arrugó la frente.- Estaba enfermo y… nunca mejoró, entonces los castores decían que no tardaba en morir, ¡fue por eso que fui hasta el fin del mundo para conseguir esa medicina! Y todo siguió igual, él seguía vivo, ¡la medicina lo mantenía vivo hasta que…!

Su voz de repente se había acelerado y así también de pronto se detuvo para morir en su garganta.

-Hasta hoy… -concluyó tristemente y al final añadió:- no sé que voy a hacer ahora. Los castores están tan enojados… seguro me matarán, de por sí a muchos yo nunca les agradé y ahora que Jacob ya no está… -sollozó y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.- Voy a extrañarlo.

Cabo soltó un "hmm" pensativo y por otro rato el par permaneció callado. El joven pingüino apenas había escuchado la historia de _Carstor_, pero las cortas partes que había captado lo habían hecho recordar a sus amigos, como últimamente todo lo hacía.

-¿Sabes qué, Carlos? –dijo volteándose hacia su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa amistosa. El aludido levantó brevemente su rostro de entre sus brazos para ver al sonriente pingüino.- Como mi líder, ehm… digo, uno de mis amigos _solía _decir: "¡lo mejor es enfrentar los problemas de frente!"

Carlos no pareció muy convencido y tomó unos minutos para razonarlos.

-¿Eso crees? –Inquirió el hurón.

-¡Claro que sí! –Respondió Cabo, poniéndose de pie de un salto.- Él siempre decía: "¡enfrenta los problemas de frente y luego tírales un buen puñetazo, seguido por una patada rompe huesos y-!" -El pequeño se detuvo al ver la expresión confundida y asustada de Carlos, carraspeó un par de veces y luego aclaró:- Bueno, supongo que eso no se aplica a ti, pero, ¿qué hay de la parte de enfrentar los problemas? Créeme, será lo mejor.

Luego de unos momentos de duda, el mustélido finalmente asintió lentamente.

-Entonces, ¿debería ir con los castores y… no sé, aceptar lo que venga?

-Algo así, -contestó Cabo encogiéndose de hombros y acto seguido ayudó al otro a ponerse de pie.- No te preocupes, yo te acompañaré en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas.

-Gracias, Cabo, -sonrió Carlos y los dos comenzaron a volver por donde habían venido. Justo en ese momento, el resto de los pingüinos aparecieron entre los árboles para ver a su compañero más joven acercándose junto con el hurón.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Han acordado un pacto de paz? –Inquirió Skipper desconfiadamente, sin esperar respuesta.

Cabo y Carlos caminaron por el suelo repleto de sucias y húmedas hojas hasta que el hurón sintió como una de sus patas se hundía y cayó al vacío como si la superficie lo tragara.

-¡AAAH! –chilló impotente _Carstor_ mientras caía hasta que Cabo lo atrapó y sujetó por las patas delantera, deteniendo lo que hubiera sido una fea caída dentro de ese pozo que hasta ahora ninguno de ellos había notado, las hojas lo habían cubierto muy bien. Cabo gruñó por el esfuerzo de sostener el peso del hurón mientras este se retorcía en un desesperado intento por subir.- _D-dude, _ti-tienes que subirme, _please_.

-No creas que te atrapé para dejarte colgado, -respondió el pingüino con sarcasmo.- Pero por favor, no te muevas demasiado ó te me podrías resbalar.

Carlos dejó de sacudirse como se le indicó y ahora el único movimiento proveniente de él mientras Cabo lo subía era el temblor de su cuerpo por el repentino susto. Una vez el hurón estuvo a salvo en tierra firme de nuevo, ambos animales se permitieron respirar mientras dirigían una mirada al temible y lúgubre pozo.

-Bastante hondo, ¿ah? –comentó Cabo, su pecho bajando y subiendo rápidamente.

-Y que lo digas, -contestó Carlos aún más agitado que su acompañante.- Me había olvidado completamente de ese pozo, es un peligro total, en especial en estas épocas.

Cabo rió amargamente y echó una mirada dentro del pozo, la oscuridad cegando lo que pudiera haber dentro. Sin el conocimiento de nadie, los tres pingüinos fantasmas se acercaron lentamente a su amigo _vivo_ y el pozo, reviviendo cada uno sus desdichadas experiencias. Se situaron detrás del más joven y compartieron su vista, que igualmente fue nublosa al principio.

Cabo continuó observando insistentemente a la densa oscuridad, algo en ella comenzaba a tomar forma y se quedó horrorizado al descubrir lo que era. Echándose para atrás de un salto, soltó un grito de terror.

-¡Whoa!, ¿qué sucede, Cabo? –preguntó Carlos al ser tomado por sorpresa por la reacción del otro quien apenas se las apañó para responder.

-Hay alguien… muerto en ese pozo…

-¿Eh? –Incrédulo, el mustélido se asomó y luego de unos minutos de no poder ver nada entre la oscuridad, finalmente también gritó y retrocedió incluso más que Cabo.- ¡DIABLOS!

El par se miró uno al otro con recelo, ambos conteniendo la respiración, sin saber qué hacer en cuanto a los cuerpos que acababan de descubrir pero también preguntándose cómo habían llegado allí. Mientras Cabo se volvía a acercar para echar una segunda mirada, _Carstor_ se dio la vuelta al ver que los castores emergían repentinamente de la arboleda, expresiones serias en sus rostros mientras contemplaban al pingüino ver dentro del pozo que recientemente habían utilizado mucho.

-_Guys_, -Carlos saludó con cobardía, una media sonrisa en su rostro, inseguro sobre cómo reaccionarían los castores ahora que lo tenían a su merced, pero la atención de éstos no estaba en él, si no en el pingüino que permanecía observando intensamente hacia el interior del pozo.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves ahora, Cabo? ¿Puedes vernos ahí dentro? –Inquiría Skipper desesperadamente, tal vez era eso lo que no dejaba que sus palabras llegaran a su soldado. Éste permanecía sin expresión aún con la mirada clavada en la profundidad del pozo.

-Shh, -siseó Rico, un poco harto de su líder, quien le lanzó una mirada asesina, Rico por supuesto que aceptó el desafío.

-Skipper, -los interrumpió Kowalski, su aleta apuntando hacia los castores que dirigían miradas suspicaces a Cabo.

-_Hey,_ tengo algo que decir sobre… -comenzó a decir Carlos, pero Luke lo cortó en medio de su frase y lo hizo a un lado bruscamente, avanzando hacia Cabo, detrás del cual se posicionó a sólo unos cuantos pasos.- ¿Luke?

Nadie dijo nada por un largo rato, hasta que el horror se apoderó de la expresión de Cabo. Sus ojos clavados aún en la oscuridad del pozo; observando los cuerpos, que ahora había identificado como sus amigos _muertos_. Rico estaba en la cima, tenía los ojos en blanco, con la cara apuntando hacia el cielo, su lengua colgando de su pico y la sangre cubriendo su cabeza. Skipper se encontraba hasta abajo, su cabeza asomándose por un hueco entre los otros dos cuerpos encima de él, los ojos cerrados y bañados en sangre. Y al medio se encontraba Kowalski, o al menos eso suponía Cabo, pues estaba de espaldas sobre el capitán y no podía verle la cara.

Al encontrarse con tantas emociones y sorpresas arremolinándose dentro de su cabeza, Cabo entró en un estado de shock.

-Mis amigos… -jadeó atónito.

-Tuvimos que hacerlo, -dijo Luke sombríamente. Cabo apenas le prestó atención.- Entiende por favor, pingüino, nosotros somos víctimas tambien… de _Carstor._

-¿QUÉ? –exclamó Carlos incrédulo.

-¡No te hagas el inocente! –le espetó Luke, echándole una despectiva mirada por encima del hombro.- Nos has estado obligando a hacer sacrificios en tu honor desde que el sabio Jacob enfermó, y a cambio de eso tú lo curarías.

Lanzó un chillido de furia y arremetió contra el hurón, mandándolo al piso fácilmente. Él ni se movió.

-¡Pero ahora está muerto! ¡Nos engañaste! ¡Nos usaste a todos y jugaste con nosotros! ¡MALDITO SEAS, CARSTOR!

De nuevo más silencio. Sólo interrumpido por los jadeos de Luke. Carlos abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero luego se arrepintiera. Razonó si lo mejor sería tratar de escapar, pero entonces se percató de la intensa mirada que le daba Cabo por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si lo que había dicho Luke era cierto. Eso fue lo que lo decidió a poner en claro las cosas.

-¿QUÉ? –repitió Carlos, sin saber que más decir. Se levantó lentamente y enfrentó a Luke.- _Dude_, te juro que no sé de que estás hablando. ¿Sacrificios? ¡Yo en mi vida…!

-¡CALLATE! -lo cortó bruscamente Luke.- ¡Deja de decir mentiras! ¡Eres un estafador sinvergüenza; y debes ser castigado!

Lo tomó por una oreja y comenzó a reanudar la paliza. Todos los ojos lo observaron, sin que nadie pensara en intervenir. Los castores animaban al más viejo, exigiéndole que lo castigara.

Cabo no reaccionaba, sólo empuñaba sus aletas y observaba fijamente a sus amigos dentro del pozo. A sus oídos pronto llegaron los sonidos de los quejidos de Carlos al tiempo que Luke barría el suelo con él. Cerró los ojos y gruñó, furioso por lo que le habían hecho a sus compañeros.

-¡AAAH!

En un arrebato de rabia, se levantó de golpe y cargó contra Luke. Le dio un puñetazo en el lado derecho de la cara, derribándolo. Luke estaba por incorporarse pero Cabo lo volvió a mandar al piso con una patada. El viejo castor no intentó volver a moverse pero Cabo aún no había terminado; lo tomó por el pecho y lo levantó del piso, viéndolo penetrantemente a los ojos.

-¡N-NO! –Intentó pararlos Carlos, poniéndose en pie frenéticamente mientras se sujetaba un costado.- Violencia no, Cabo…

El pingüino lo ignoró y no bajó a Luke. No lo sabía, pero sus movimientos eran vigilados por sus amigos: Skipper, Kowalski y Rico, que ansiosos y frotándose las aletas, esperaban que el más joven tomara venganza por ellos.

-¡VAMOS, CABO! –gritó Kowalski con furor.- ¡Acaba con ese patético cobarde!

-¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! –gruñía Rico, saltando con las aletas extendidas.

Skipper los abofeteó simultáneamente para callarlos. Los de menor rango sacudieron sus cabezas y clavaron la vista en su líder, reprochándole lo que había hecho. Pero Skipper les devolvió la mirada firmemente.

-¡Darle su merecido a ese castor no es nuestra prioridad! –les recordó y Kowalski y Rico enseguida bajaron la vista apenados. Skipper suspiró y volvió su vista a Cabo.- Cabo debe estar impactado por lo que acaba de ver, por eso es que está actuando impulsivamente, de otra forma, sabría que lo primero que debería hacer es sacarnos de ese pozo antes de que… muramos. No lo justifico, pero lo entiendo.

-¡Suéltame! –exigió Luke, retorciéndose en el aire. Los pingüinos fantasmas guardaron silencio entonces.

-¡CALLATE! –ordenó Cabo, su voz no era la usual. En lugar de dulzura e ingenuidad, ahora estaba hueca y llena de ira.- Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.

Bajó al castor y lo aprisionó contra un árbol, pero sin aflojar su agarre sobre él. Los demás castores aún no movían ni un músculo, tal vez estaban demasiado sorprendidos luego de ver como ese pingüino forastero había dominado al veterano tan fácilmente.

Luke no contestó a la petición de Cabo y por largos segundos sólo lo observó con frialdad. Pero la insistente mirada del joven logró doblegarlo.

-Habla, -dijo Luke.

-Ustedes no dejan de mencionar a _Carstor,_ y dicen que ese _carstor_ es Carlos Torrens, -comenzó Cabo con tono serio.- También dicen que Carlos… mató a mis amigos.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Cabo! ¡Yo jamás he visto a esos pingüinos! -se defendió Carlos.

-Silencio, Carlos, -lo cortó Cabo firmemente y luego volvió su atención a Luke.- Cuéntame más de esos sacrificios, explícame como los llevan a cabo y que parte tienen en ellos ustedes y Carlos.

Luke no abrió la boca enseguida, pero al final accedió a regañadientes.

-Los sacrificios comienzan… cuando _Carstor_ sube a su máquina de hojalata verde que llama auto. Son varios cada día… los marca con su signo personal y gracias a ello sabemos quienes son… eventualmente los encontramos y los matamos, todo por la voluntad de _Carstor._

-¿Te refieres a que él los atropella con su auto y ustedes terminan el trabajo? –sonaba horrible para Cabo.

-Básicamente… espantoso, ¿eh?

-Si… -giró lentamente el cuello para ver a Carlos, que tenía una mirada tan sorprendida como la de él mismo.

-Y-yo… no sé de que hablan, -se excusó el hurón.- ¡Jamás he atropellado a nadie! ¡No le creas nada de lo que dijo!

Cabo miró a sus ojos, intentando ver la más mínima pista de mentira en su mirada. Al no encontrarla, se dirigió nuevamente hacia Luke.

-¿Estás mintiendo? –le preguntó con brusquedad.

-¡NO! Te lo digo sinceramente, desde que robó ese auto, no ha hecho más que atropellar animales. Le causa un placer retorcido.

Cabo rechistó y lo soltó. Dando tumbos, llegó nuevamente al borde del pozo y vio en su interior, como si sus amigos _muertos_ pudieran darle consejo. Y silenciosamente, les pidió que le dijeran en quien creer. ¿En Carlos Torren, aquél que había resultado ser _Carstor? _¿O en Luke?

Mientras tanto, Skipper, Kowalski y Rico debatían la situación entre ellos.

-¿Ustedes que dicen? –les preguntó a sus camaradas.- ¿Quién de los dos miente?

-Sé que no tiene sentido, pero creo que ninguno, -contestó Kowalski francamente. Analizando a fondo las expresiones que ofrecían tanto Carlos como Luke.- Los dos dicen… _su_ verdad.

-¿_Su verdad_? –repitió Skipper confundido.

-La verdad que ellos conocen, la que ellos creen es la correcta.

-Eeeh… ¿qué? –gruñó Rico enarcando una ceja.

-Veamos posibilidades. Hasta hace poco creíamos que _carstor_ era el deportivo verde, ahora sabemos que ese auto le pertenece a este hurón.

-Así es, y eso significa que fue _él_ quien nos atropelló, -rezongó Skipper, algo molesto.

-Si, pero… ¿y si lo hizo sin darse cuenta? –sugirió el más alto, creando confusión entre sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo eso sería posible?

-Bueno, incluso los humanos lo hacen. Es decir, ¿acaso un pingüino es visible en medio de la carretera, en especial cuando se va a esa velocidad? Pudo habernos atropellado porque no nos vio, así como a los otros que los castores llaman "sacrificios".

-Comienza a tener sentido, -reconoció el líder rascándose la nuca, pensativo, Rico asentía, ahora que entendía lo que su amigo más listo sugería.- Pues vaya idiota, y también los castores.

-Si, pero al menos todo concuerda ahora, -repuso Kowalski encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, pero, ¿qué me dices de…? ¡DIABLOS!

Kowalski y Rico se voltearon con rapidez hacia donde Skipper miraba cuando repentinamente se quedó sin aliento. Habían estado tan sumergidos en su plática que no sabían que pasaba a su alrededor. ¡Los castores atacaban a Cabo!

-¡CABO! –gritaron los tres al unísono, y corrieron en su ayuda. Algunos de los roedores colgaban por sus dientes del frágil cuerpo de Cabo, que se tambaleaba peligrosamente en el borde del pozo, soltando débiles gemidos.

-¡Aléjense! –ordenaba Skipper, arremetiendo contra los castores, pero sólo consiguiendo atravesarlos y terminando estampado en el piso cubierto de hojas.- ¡Hablo en serio! –repetía cada vez que se ponía en pie y volvía a intentar detenerlos.

Rico era tan inútil como Skipper. Pero Kowalski, por otro lado, hacía un mejor trabajo. A veces lograba golpear contundentemente a uno que otro castor, mandándolo a comer tierra y dejándolos pensando que habían resbalado o sólo había sido el viento. Sin embargo, tampoco era de mucha ayuda. La mayoría de las veces sus golpes atravesaban a los roedores, aún no dominaba completamente aquella _técnica_.

Finalmente, los castores habían dejado a Cabo. El pobre pingüino yacía al borde del pozo, jadeante y lleno de profundos mordiscos. Abrió los ojos, por el rabillo de éstos pudo ver a Luke acercándose, con una gruesa rama en las patas y blandiéndola sobre él.

-Pronto estarás con ellos, -murmuró y echó la rama hacia atrás, preparando un certero golpe a la nuca del pingüino que, indefenso, sólo podía observar como el fin se acercaba.

-¡NO!

En el último segundo posible, Carlos se lanzó sobre Luke y lo tiró al piso, impidiéndole golpear al pingüino. Ambos forcejearon hasta que Carlos se apartó, ahora era él quien sostenía la rama.

-¡YA BASTA! –gritó con desesperación, dejando que toda su calma se esfumara. Apretó la rama con fuerza entre sus dedos, la alzó sobre su cabeza y se dispuso a golpear.

**Próximo capítulo: el fin. Gracias por sus reviews.**

**_Nota de Fin de Año:_ Ha sido un gran año 2011, en el cual escribí mucho sobre POM y lo que es mejor es que mis historias recibieron muy buena acogida en este fandom y muchos reviews. No soy la mejor de las escritoras, ni soy excelente, ni _muy_ buena, pero lo poco que sé sobre escribir ha bastado para atraerlos y hacerlos emocionarse con lo que he creado, por eso, gracias. Gracias por permanecer constantes en mis historias (porque he notado que cuento con _algunos_ lectores frecuentes). Gracias por apreciar mis historias. Gracias a todos los que lean esto y hasta los que no.**

**Espero este 2012 sea un gran año para ustedes!**


	14. Cuatro pingüinos

**Paranormal Penguin: una historia inspirada en el video de la canción "Mona lisa" de Panic at the disco, y en las películas "El Invisible" y "Paranormal Activity"**

**Cuatro pingüinos**

La cabeza de Cabo era un torbellino, no lograba enfocar una sola imagen. El sonido retumbaba en sus oídos. Los gritos, los quejidos, los golpes. Algo estaba ocurriendo allí…alrededor de él. Gimiendo, trató de incorporarse. Su maltrecho cuerpo no lo dejó, lo mantuvo atado al suelo. Jadeante, exhausto, incapaz de percibir la realidad o diferenciarla de la fantasía. Por eso, cuando abrió sus agotados ojos, se le figuró que Skipper, Kowalski y Rico estaban ahí cuidando de él.

Creyó que él también había muerto, que Luke había terminado el trabajo y lo había arrojado al pozo junto con sus compañeros. Y ahora se reunía con ellos en la muerte. Si no fuera por el agonizante dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, toda esa ilusión encajaría a la perfección.

-Chicos… -gimió el más joven débilmente. Los picos de sus amigos se movían pero las palabras no lo alcanzaron hasta después de varios minutos.

-¡Cabo! –gritó Skipper en un desesperado intento por mantenerlo con él.

-Skipper…. –La imagen de su líder estaba difuminada, al igual que la de los otros dos. Intentó tocarlo, pero lo atravesó.

Skipper observó en silencio como su soldadito se entregaba al mundo del delirio, convencido de que sus amigos eran tan sólo parte de una jugarreta que le jugaba su mente. No podía tocarlo, no podía hablarle, no podía hacerlo volver a la realidad.

-¡CABO! –rugió y le dio una fuerte bofetada, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que su aleta sí había golpeado la mejilla de Cabo. No lo había atravesado. Sorprendido, decidió probar otra vez y abofeteó de nuevo a Cabo. El mismo efecto… ¡podía tocar a los demás, justo como Kowalski!

En tanto, Cabo había despertado de su aturdimiento luego de las contundentes bofetadas que su capitán le había dado. Gimiendo, esta vez logró incorporarse y pudo ver claramente a los fantasmas de sus amigos.

-Chicos, -gruñó el más joven.- En realidad…son ustedes.

-¿Puedes vernos? –preguntó Kowalski con emoción.

-Un poco borrosos, -contestó Cabo, entrecerrando los ojos. Echó una ojeada al pozo desde donde estaba, los _cadáveres_ de sus amigos seguían ahí. Volvió a estremecerse.- El pozo…ustedes…muertos…

-Cabo, no tenemos tiempo para esto, -lo interrumpió Skipper suavemente. El pequeño asintió obedientemente. En realidad, lo agradecía, era un asunto que tendría que arreglar tarde o temprano, pero mientras hubiera una excusa para evadirlo, lo haría.- Hay otros problemas con los que tratar.

Confundido, Cabo observó hacia donde la aleta de Skipper apuntaba detrás suyo, al mirar sobre su hombro, observó sin aliento el macabro show que Carlos Torrens llevaba a cabo.

Maniobrando la ancha rama, ¡y golpeándola contra el cuerpo de Luke! Maldiciéndolo, no parecía tener intenciones de ir directamente por su cabeza, como si hubiera querido hacerlo sufrir. Ninguno de los castores alrededor se atrevía a actuar, asustados de que el ataque del enfurecido hurón se volteara contra ellos y terminaran en la misma situación que Luke. Finalmente, Carlos se detuvo, tomó un respiro y se echó la rama al hombro sin aflojar su agarre en ella. Así, gruñendo, la bajó en un firme arco hacia la coronilla de Luke.

-¡NO!

La rama no se estrelló en su objetivo. Terminó golpeando el borde del pozo a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Luke. Y Carlos levantó la mirada para ver a Cabo, había sido él quien gritó en ayuda del viejo castor.

-Cabo… -musitó Carlos con la voz partida, como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

El pingüino respiró pesadamente y se tambaleó hasta él, con sus pocas fuerzas, lo apartó del castor.

-Carlos… -jadeó Cabo, sujetándose al hurón para no desmoronarse.- ¿No lo ves? Estás…comportándote como lo que _ellos_ dicen que eres. Si vuelves a golpear con esa rama…a Luke… ¡no serás mejor que ninguno de estos castores! ¡Habrás hecho lo que ellos han estado haciendo todo este tiempo! ¡Tú…! –se interrumpió y soltó un quejido, mientras caía a los pies de Carlos por el dolor.

-¡Cabo! –sollozó _Carstor_, sujetando al joven pingüino entre sus patas. Mirándolo con preocupación y pena.

-Tú…te estás comportando como un ser sin piedad….como ellos. ¡Estás haciendo lo mismo que le hicieron a mis amigos!

Silencio.

La agitada respiración de Luke y sus quejidos. Los jadeos sin aliento de los castores. Los constantes gemidos de Cabo. El goteo de las lágrimas de Carlos.

Finalmente, Cabo se puso en pie y encaró a la multitud de castores.

-Ustedes…todos ustedes… ¿es esto lo que quieren? ¡Honestamente, ¿es esto lo que realmente quieren? ! -vociferó el pequeño pingüino, ardiendo de furia contra los castores, que lo observaban boquiabiertos. Cabo irradiaba rabia, rugiendo como una bestia desconsolada, como un lobo aullando a la luna…como un pobre pingüinito al que le habían arrebatado a sus mentores.

-Culpan a Carlos por _sus_ acciones, pero él ha hecho todo lo que hizo inconscientemente, y ustedes…perfectamente conscientes, toman las vidas de animales tan fácilmente… ¡para mí, ustedes son los más culpables aquí! ¡ ¿No sienten ningún arrepentimiento? !

En la multitud, unos cuantos castores comenzaron a bajar las cabezas, había vergüenza en sus miradas mientras reflexionaban en las palabras del pingüino. Cabo reparó en sus reacciones y aprovechó para seguir.

-Han hecho de Carlos un falso Dios y lo han idolatrado, han matado por ese dichoso Dios, ustedes han… -se detuvo por segundos, permitiéndose llorar.- Han matado a mis amigos… ¡ ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin ellos? ! ¡No quiero ni pensar a cuantos más le han hecho lo mismo!

-Sólo por eso…no creo que jamás sea capaz de perdonarlos. Ahora… ¿lo seguirán haciendo? ¿Seguirán matando a inocentes animales y ocasionando dolor? ¿Eso es lo que quieren?

Cabo dejó de hablar entonces y le dio paso al silencio, esperando a que los castores pensaran en su respuesta, en lo que querían. A medida que nadie se animaba a decir nada, Cabo comenzó a perder esperanza y ahora fue él quien bajó la cabeza. Sentía decepción, y no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si sus amigos hubieran estado con él.

De pronto, escuchó una voz entre la multitud de castores.

-Eso no es lo que quiero.

El más joven levantó la vista y observó a los roedores sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco, -se le sumó otro.

-Ni yo, no quiero volver a matar, -y así, más y más voces se hicieron escuchar.

-Ahora me siento horrible, lamento terriblemente lo que he hecho.

-¡No volveré a tomar la vida de nadie!

-Yo tampoco.

-¡Yo tampoco!

-Ni yo, nunca más.

Cabo y Carlos sonrieron, orgullosos mientras cada uno de los castores se arrepentía de sus actos. El pequeño pingüino volteó a ver a los fantasmas de sus amigos, que detrás de él le sonreían con aprobación y orgullo. Cabo les devolvió una débil sonrisa y caminó lentamente hacia el pozo, al borde del cual se arrodilló y contempló el fondo donde los cadáveres de sus más preciados amigos yacían.

Carlos Torrens lo vio tristemente y se acercó a él, le colocó una pata en el hombro y le sonrió con simpatía.

-Gracias por todo, Cabo, -le agradeció. El otro también sonrió, sin quitar sus opacos ojos del oscuro y profundo pozo.- Yo también estoy muy arrepentido, ¿sabes? Conducía ese auto todos los días, a todas horas para ir por esa…medicina para Jacob. Nunca supe que atropellaba a tantos animales, realmente me siento culpable. Pero gracias a ti no lo volveré a hacer. No quiero volver a tocar esa cosa nunca más. De nuevo, gracias.

-No hay problema, -contestó a secas el joven.

-Tú… ¿estarás bien?

-No. No lo estaré. Pero ahora, lo que quiero es sacar los cuerpos de mis amigos de ahí, darles un adecuado entierro y…lamentarme.

Silencio.

-¿Deberíamos decirle? –susurró Kowalski a los oídos de Skipper y Rico.

-Por supuesto que debemos, -dijo Skipper y se acercó a su soldado a decirle al oído que en realidad no estaban muertos, al menos aun no. Todavía quedaba esperanza, si los sacaba a tiempo de ese pozo y curaba sus heridas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿EN SERIO? –exclamó Cabo emocionado. Lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por su incrédulo rostro. En tanto, Carlos lo miraba confundido, para él, Cabo estaba hablando solo.

-Cabo, ¿estás bien? –El hurón le preguntó con inseguridad. Se sorprendió cuando Cabo se levantó de un salto y pidió la atención de los castores.

-¡Chicos, chicos! –gritó, acallando todas las conversaciones y haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en él.- Por favor, necesito su ayuda. Acabo de hacer un maravilloso descubrimiento: ¡mis amigos siguen vivos! Necesito sacarlos de ese pozo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Era casi media noche. El zoológico de Central Park hace horas que había cerrado sus puertas y todos los animales dormían tranquilamente en sus respectivos hábitats. No obstante, las luces en el cuartel de los pingüinos seguían encendidas. En tres de las literas, descansaban los cuerpos inconscientes de tres de ellos: Skipper, Kowalski y Rico. Cada uno con un vendaje en la cabeza y una toalla mojada en la frente. El más joven: Cabo, se acercaba a ellos cargando una cubeta de agua fría. La dejó en el suelo junto a las literas y tomó la toalla que estaba en la frente de Skipper para remojarla, cuando lo hubo hecho la volvió a colocar en su sitio y tomó la aleta de su líder.<p>

-Estoy aquí, chicos, -les aseguró suavemente.- Por favor, despierten.

Carlos y los castores le habían ayudado a sacar a los tres de ese pozo y luego transportarlos hasta el zoológico lo más cuidadosa y discretamente posible. Carlos le había ayudado a atender sus heridas y juntos habían hecho un trabajo bastante decente. Confiaba que pronto sus amigos se recuperarían y podrían dejar esto atrás.

-Por favor, -suplicaba Cabo con los ojos cerrados, sujetando con fuerza la aleta de su capitán.

* * *

><p>En tanto, en algún lugar: ya fuera un plano astral, un mundo paralelo o una realidad distinta, un ente deambulaba en un mar de pura blancura. Confundido; no sabía en donde se encontraba. Este ente, aunque en el mundo en el que se encontraba no tomaba ninguna forma en específico, era Skipper.<p>

-¿Kowalski, Rico?... ¿Cabo? –Buscaba a sus amigos. El lugar en el que se encontraba parecía deshabitado, su voz hacía eco en la inmensidad.- ¡Chicos!

-¿Skipper? –Reconoció la voz e intentó ubicarla. Fue entonces que logró adquirir una forma, en medio de la espesura, la figura de un pequeño pingüino de cabeza plana apareció. Skipper vio su cuerpo y luego intentó encontrar al dueño de la voz de hace un segundo; a lo lejos, divisó a Kowalski y Rico aproximándose.

-Chicos, -dijo alegremente y también fue a su encuentro.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Alguna especie de realidad abstracta, ahora nos debatimos entre la vida y la muerte, ¿posiblemente este sea el túnel camino al cielo…o al infierno? –Kowalski deducía, intrigado y maravillado por los nuevos conocimientos que estaba adquiriendo desde que su camino se hubiera cruzado con el de los castores. La realidad que conocía estaba llena de misterios y él, como científico, le encantaba resolverlos. Adoraba tener esta oportunidad.

-¿Quieres decir que vamos a morir? –Skipper le preguntó, con un poco de miedo. Kowalski se encogió de hombros.

-Honestamente, no tengo ni idea, -contestó. Él y los otros dos se abrazaron, esperando su destino. Fue entonces que el más alto notó algo.- Skipper…

-¿Si? –preguntó el aludido.

-Tu aleta…está…

El capitán observó su aleta y con horror vio que ésta estaba desapareciendo. Seguidamente, su pie comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Q' pasha? –preguntó Rico con miedo.

Rico y Kowalski vieron a su líder. Las partes del cuerpo del cabeza plana seguían desvaneciéndose. Skipper también estaba perplejo pero sólo le tomó unos segundos en llegar a una conclusión.

-Creo que… voy a morir, -anunció tristemente Skipper, sonriéndoles a sus amigos. Ellos compusieron una expresión incrédula.

-¡NO! –Rico ladró, meneando violentamente la cabeza, negándose a creer que su capitán moriría. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Skipper… -murmuró Kowalski, viendo a los ojos al más bajo.

-Vamos, mis niños, estarán bien sin mí, -intentó animarlos Skipper, aguantando las lágrimas.- Saben que los quiero, ¿verdad? Díganselo a Cabo.

Los tres permanecieron en un duro silencio. Hasta que una luz comenzó a brillar intensamente, Kowalski y Rico vieron a su capitán, al cual dicha luz no parecía molestar en lo absoluto, luego la luz los cegó. Llevándolos de vuelta a la Tierra.

Kowalski y Rico despertaron con un grito ahogado, tirando las toallas sobre sus frentes a sus vientres. Respiraban entre jadeos. Recordaban perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar, pero era muy doloroso para creerlo que preferían pensar que sólo había sido una pesadilla.

-Kowalski, Rico, -dijo Cabo, sonriéndoles con alivio.

Los aludidos bajaron la vista para verlo, y luego se vieron uno al otro tristemente. Bajaron de sus literas y se colocaron junto a su amigo más joven, luego observaron la figura durmiente de su líder… aquél que estaba muriendo. Al recordar eso, ese insoportable dolor volvió a sus corazones y no pudieron evitar gimotear. Al verlos así, Cabo se preocupó.

-¿Están bien? –les preguntó dulcemente. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sólo quedó más confundido cuando Kowalski y Rico lo abrazaron. Así, los tres estaban fundidos en un fraternal abrazo, lamentándose.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

**- o – Una semana después – o –**

Cabo visitaba Central Park. Caminaba entre los árboles, buscando uno en específico mientras sujetaba un clavel en sus aletas. Finalmente encontró el árbol que buscaba y se acercó al pie de éste, donde una tumba coronada con hermosas flores yacía. Colocó su clavel sobre el resto de las flores y sonrió cálidamente mientras tomaba asiento.

-Lamento no haber venido antes, -se disculpó el pequeño, juntando las aletas frente a su pecho.- Luego de tu muerte… Bueno, hubo muchas cosas que tuvimos que hacer para honrar tu memoria. No nos quejamos, al contrario… Gracias a ti, bueno, nosotros…

-Cabo, -lo interrumpió alguien. Él se volvió y vio a Kowalski y Rico acercándose. Entre los dos cargaban una piedra rectangular que tenía grabadas unas palabras.- Aquí tenemos la lápida.

-Eso es grandioso, chicos, -sonrió Cabo, poniéndose en pie.- Una tumba llena de flores está bien, pero la lápida es con lo que recuerdas a quien murió. Espero que no haya sido una molestia, Kowalski.

-Sabes que no, hacer estas cosas es pan comido para mí, -contestó el teniente vanidosamente mientras él y Rico colocaban la lápida sobre la tumba. Una vez terminaron el trabajo, se pararon junto a Cabo.

-Entonces… ¿deberíamos decir algo? –aventuró Cabo. Los tres tenían las aletas detrás de la espalda.

-Creo que sí, -dijo Kowalski.- Pero, creo que deberíamos esperar a…

-Ya estoy aquí, -anunció alguien más desde una rama del árbol. Kowalski, Rico y Cabo levantaron la mirada y en dicha rama vieron a su líder: Skipper. El pingüino bajó del árbol y se colocó junto a Kowalski.- Lamento la tardanza.

-No importa, -le aseguró Cabo, seguidamente se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:- Gato negro, aunque nunca supimos tu nombre y sólo te conocimos por poco tiempo, nos ayudaste a detener una injusticia. Gracias a ti, los castores no volverán a lastimar a nadie. Gracias de verdad.

Skipper, Kowalski y Rico asintieron y dentro de poco los cuatro se encontraron volviendo al zoológico.

-Sabes, Skipper, todavía no entiendo cómo es que sobreviviste. Estabas tan seguro de que morirías, incluso me convenciste a mí, -comentó Kowalski en su camino de regreso.

-Yo también estaba convencido, Kowalski. Pero yo simplemente lo llamo: milagro, -contestó Skipper encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡Ni la muerte puede conmigo!

-De hecho, yo tampoco me preocupo por el cómo, -confesó Cabo y se abrazó a Skipper.- Sólo estoy feliz de que estés bien, Skipper. De que todos estemos bien.

Los cuatro sonrieron, regresando a su hogar ahora libre de _pingüinos paranormales_.

**F I N**

**Gracias a todos por haber seguido mi historia. Espero también contar con su apoyo en el nuevo proyecto que estoy escribiendo, tambien de POM: El Juego del Amor. Aunque no crean que les obligo eeh. Sólo un comentario, haciéndome publicidad a mí misma *risita***

**Gracias de nuevo, saludos. PS. tengo el presentimiento de que han quedado cabos sueltos (¿?).**


End file.
